The Search for Romance
by exclamation-freak
Summary: The golden trio's 6th year, romance every where-If a couple of people would just admitt there feelings. GWHP an later RWHG PG-13 to be safe and for a bit more then kissing later... PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Harry's Room  
  
all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. if they were mine WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICION. I know that the beginning is bad, but hang in their tight, this is my first fanfic  
  
A young man sat on a bed in a small room doing homework in the moonlight that leaked in through the open window. The night was silent except for the sound of a quill scratching on paper. Harry sighed and put down his quill, as he stared at the full moon he though of poor Moony who was now laid somewhere biting himself. The thought of Reamus made his think of Sirius his beloved godfather who had been killed by his cousin at the end of his fifth year. It had only been a couple of weeks since that horrible day, but it had replayed so often in Harry's mind.  
  
The other major thing on Harry had on his mind was something just as new as Sirius's death, but something that he had not told Ron and Hermione. And something he would be very happy not telling them. It had taken him quite a long while to admit it even to him self. Finally he could not lie to himself any more. He, Harry Potter had a crush on Ron's little sister, Ginny. Harry had started liking her at the beginning of summer, right after he got over Sirius's death enough to realize anybody even existed.  
  
Harry looked around the room, startled as his owl, Hedwig, swooped into the room fallowed by to other owls. He went over to the window to relieve the owls of there burdens. Harry immediately recognized his best friend, Ron's, tiny owl, Pigwidgeon. Harry did not recognize the other owl. Harry took the letters off of each owl's leg; Hedwig hooted gratefully and went into her cage. Pig flew around the room in furious laps squeaking all the way. The third owl looked at him in disgust and flew out the window. Harry opened its letter first. Harry realized that it was his O.W.L's, He opened and skimmed... He had passed every thing that he needed to be an auror. Even potions!  
Harry opened Ron's letter next  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum wanted to know if you wanted to come to Diagon Ally with us? But that is not why I wrote the letter. I passed every thing I needed to become an auror! Mum and Dad are very proud. Mum, Dad, Ginny and I, will come and pick you up tomorrow at 7 O'clock. Be ready. Oh, dad got a new car. Well see you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was so glad that he would be getting away from the Dursleys for another year. He also felt ecstatic that he would be seeing Ginny, along with his best friends again  
  
Harry remembered the third letter which was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this letter find's you well; I wanted to let you know that I was going to the Diagon ally with the Weasley's. I also happened to pass every one of my O.W.L's with nothing less then an Exceeds Expectations. That was in Arithmancy. I am looking forward to seeing you.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was slightly surprised to find that Hermione was not too worried about the Exceeds Expectations, "Oh well" Harry thought remembering his own Poor in Divination, "At least I won't have to take Divination next year."  
  
So there is the first chappie...What do you think? Pleaze review. I want to here what you think. 


	2. Mr Dursley

Chapter 2  
Mr. Dursely  
  
All of these characters belong to me. YEAH RIGHT. But I wish they did.  
  
I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewer:  
  
ki-ki93 YOU ARE THE BEST!!! you do not know how happy I was to get that review you made my day. Please Keep on reviewing forever(  
  
Okay so if you stuck with the first crappy chappie and have givin' me another chance THANK YOU!! I hope you like this chappie more, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED YOUR INPUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry woke up with a smile on his face the next morning. It was the first smile Harry had had in a long time, and did admit it felt good. He walked down stairs humming merrily to himself, when much to his disappointment he saw Vernon reading a news paper on the couch,  
  
"What are you lookin' so smug about boy?" Mr. Dursley snarled  
  
"Oh the Weasley's- you remember them don't you." Harry said almost to sweetly "The red heads with all the kids-" Harry got cut off by a very red faced Dursley  
  
"The ones that destroyed half our living room?" Vernon Roared  
  
"Yea-" Harry started but got interrupted once again  
  
"Do you what the repair man asked about what happened, let alone the neighbors."  
  
"Yes I do but they are coming by car. It was your own fault anyways for boarding up the fire place" Harry said coolly "Anyways Ron said Mr. Weasley got a new car."  
  
"Don't sass me boy."  
  
"Whacha gonna do about it? 'couse if you want I could go write a letter to one of my friends saying I'm not happy" Harry challenged and Mr. Dursley growled "Thought that would be your answer... But this doesn't matter because they are coming in a car, a new car" Harry emphasized 'new'.  
  
"What happened to his last one?" Mrs. Dursley asked nosily  
  
"Well...um... to be truthful, Ron and I flew it in to a Whomping Willow."  
  
"FLEW IT IN TO A WHATIN' WILLOW" Mr. Dursley demanded  
  
"A Whomping Willow, Dumbledore-" Harry realized that Mr. Dursley hadn't the faintest idea who or what Dumbledore was then desided he didn't care "Dumbledore planted the Whomping Willow on Hogwarts ground because he needed some where that a werewolf student could hide and be safe during the full moon.  
  
"A werewolf" gasped Mrs. Dursley who had now quite her kitchen work to listen annoyed at Harry.  
  
"And now" Harry said in a loud voice "The tree is their. Ron and I were flying the car that Mr. Weasley had enchanted to fly; to school because we missed the train the car was not up to the long trip and landed us in the Whomping Willow." Harry finished the story and said "They are coming to pick me up at 7 O'clock, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"7 O'clock that better be at night." Mr. Dursley said  
  
"It's not in fact it is in less then an hour." Harry said smiling at the shock on His uncle's face.  
  
"We COULD STILL BE ASLEEP!" Screamed Mr. Dursley outraged  
  
"You could be but you are not" Harry shot back  
  
"Dudley is."  
  
Is not, your yelling woke him up, he is standing right behind you."  
  
Mr. Dursley jumped around in shock. "Well boy, you send some ruddy owl to your little friends and tell them you are not going to be able to go." Vernon Dursley had clearly forgotten the little fact that these were wizard's he was talking about.  
  
"Do you remember what Mad-Eye Moody told you?" Harry asked  
  
"Who-or what is Mad-Eye Moody?" Mr. Dursley asked  
  
"The guy with the spinning eye that talked to you out side the train station." That was when Mr. Dursley realized he was fighting a losing battle. There was no way that he could stop Harry from going.  
  
"They'd better be driving a normal car, boy" He said  
  
"They will be driving and that is all I know" Harry turned and left, grabbing a banana on the way.  
  
So there it is... If you like it and want more of it you gotta work also, come on peoples one little click of the button is all that you need to do to keep us both happy...just press that little button. I'll make a deal with you I get 7 reveiws you get the next chappie, I get 12 reveiws you get the next two chappies IN ONE DAY... 


	3. The Weasleys New Car

YOU DID IT!! I GOT 7 REVEIWS!!!! CONGRADULATION, AND THANKYOU  
  
Okay thank you DEAR BELOVED reviewers:  
  
ki-ki93- I am flattered thank you for being so supportive it REALLY means a lot to me THANK THANK THANK YOU: -)  
  
blackhole89-Thanks for the review!!!! And THANK YOU for catching that mistake before to many people read it. I am so THICK sometimes (I knew that, I really did) Thanx again:-)  
  
Goin down to 2 South Park-Thanks for the review!!! I hope you like it more as it goes on I am not sure quite where it's going myself, but if you have any suggestions just tell me:-)  
  
strangequark-Thank you for the LONG review, my FAVORITE sister(she is also my only sister). It meant so much to me that you take a TAD pit of time out of your busy schedule to review my little story, Keep on reviewing please...:-)  
  
sharingank-Thank you for reviewing!!!! Could you point out some of the grammer miskates? (I have sucky grammer but I am to stupid to find the mistakes) THANKS:-)  
  
kristi1453-THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! To hear you say that you would but in 12 reveiws made me feel GREAT. Keep on read, writing and reviewing :-)  
  
This is one of my favorite chapters... I just LOVE Dursley baiting. Let me know what you think...  
  
Blah, Blah, Blah usual disclaimer. (Not mine...J.K. Rowling's...)  
  


Chapter 3  
  
The Weasleys Knew Car  


  
  
Harry spent a useless 45 minutes trying to get his hair to lie flat, till he heard the door bell ring. "BRIIIIIING BRIIIING BRIIIIIING BRIIIIING." He realized that that would be Mr. Weasley, and his obsession of Muggles, yet not a very clear understanding of them and their tools. Sure enough he hear Mr. Weasley call  
  
"How do we know if they heard us?"  
  
Harry ran down stairs and flung open the door. He asked the Weasley's to step inside.  
  
After Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had all come in and taken off their coats, Harry stopped and stared at Ginny in amazement. She was no longer the little girl he had left her as, but a beautiful young woman. Her long red hair fell in silky waves down her back, and her face had lost it's little kid appearance. Harry quickly shook himself, and ran into Ron  
  
"Hey mate, watch where you are going, you're not so small anymore."  
  
Harry looked in the mirror to realize he had grown. He looked so much different now... So old.  
  
Harry and Ron were not the only ones who realized how much different Harry looked; Ginny was shocked to find herself realizing just how handsome he was. "But," she thought. "I can't fancy him, I liked him in my first year, and he's so different now..." Well another voice, a much slyer said "Exactly he has changed, you have to admit that he is quite the hottie now."  
  
The only other person who saw what was going on was Hermione. She smiled and thought of her new goal this next year.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING, INVITING PEOPLE LIKE...LIKE...LIKE YOU INTO OUR HOUSE" Mr. Dursley yelled as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reached around for there wands.  
  
Harry answered with a forced coolness in his voice "I thought that maybe you wanted to meet my friends and their parents, you know all of Dudley's. So I want you to meet my friends. You have met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this is-"  
  
Mr. Dursley interrupted, "I don't care who your ruddy friends are"  
  
"As I was saying" Harry said loudly "This is Ron, one of their six sons. This is Ginny, the Weasley's only daughter. This is Hermione; both her parents are Muggles, like you. They're dentists." Harry acted as if he was explaining something to a very dull person.  
  
"What did you call me, boy? A nuggfl was it?"  
  
"No a M-U-G-G-l-E pronounced mug-gle. It means a non magical person. Nothing wrong with that, huh."  
  
"Well me must be going" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They grabbed their coats and Harry got his trunk and broom. As they walked out the door Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The Weasley's new car was a huge, probably could sit 12 to 15 people. But that was not it. The car was BRIGHT blue, with big purple dot's. Mrs. Dursley gasped.  
  
"What will the neighbors say? Oh Vernon, what will they say."  
  
Harry laughed at his aunt.  
  
"I like it. Did you paint it yourself?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I did the trunk and Ginny did the dot's" Ron continued talking nonstop about just exactly how they did it till they reached the Weasley's house.  
  
"Okay everybody, you need to get your trunks and put them in the trunk. Don't forget to put on sweaters." Said Mrs. Weasley, as the kid's turned to leave. Only Harry and Hermione did not have to pack, so they helped Ron.  
  
"Will they all fit?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"Will what all fit?" Ron asked, but Harry felt he was not paying attention.  
  
"The trunks, there will be like 6 trunks in there."  
  
"Nah, there will be 8 Bill and Charley are here, and yes they will all fit. The trunk is MAGICAL. Hey come help me pack."  
  
Just click on the little button, go on... make me happy. Every one likes happy authors don't they? Come on 6 more reviews till you get the next chappie, make me happpy!  



	4. The Ice Cream Shop

Thank you my wonderful reviewers:  
  
ki-ki93- Thanks! Of courese I will keep on reviewing your story! I might have a little bi t of trouble reviewing regularly but I will try. (I am REALLY busy):-)  
  
Candi Bair-THANKS for reviewing!! Plz keep writing also! I LUV IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!!!:-)  
  
kristi1453-Deaf...no, just retarded. (My spell check had a fit over it though) A Bright pink VW beetle hearts and Flowers. That is a bit crazy. But hey I can't be talking when it comes to cazy. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!:-)  
  
harry-potter-luva-14 – Thanks for reading and reviewing:-) I LUV getting reviews:-)  
  
sortshanks4-Thaks for Reviewing!!!!!!!! Did I spoil the fifth book for you. Oops sorry... Keep on reading and Reviewing:-)  
  
nyrole26-THANK YOU so much for reviewing!!!!! And thanks for the suggjestion, I will get my sister to take a look at it. My spelling and grammer is only as good a the computer can make it. THANK GOD SPELL CHECK WAS INVENTED!!!:-)  
  
stangequark-Thanks, sis! Oh by the way I have been told that you need to help me spell and edit, whenever works for you I'm game. :-)  
  
Violet Conny- THANKS for reviewing!!!! I just luv writing the Dursleys, they are SO SO SO STUPID. Keep on reading and reviewing :-)  
  
NA Okay peopolies I need you help, actually I started writing this story in the middle of the school year, so I have the first 17 chappies written (It will turn into PG-13 eventually) and I need to know what color dress Ginny should wear, it is a full length, bell shaped,boat front, flare sleeved dress, but what color?????? Please give me input:-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have a spit personally disorder problem J.K. Rowling just happens to be the other me author looks around the room nervously Readers laugh: Yeah right! Author sighs: I guess that I will have to continue writing disclaimers, not mine (I am to stupid to think of something as great as Harry Potter)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Ice Cream Shop  
  
The car ride on the way to the Diagon Alley held an awkward silence between Harry and Ginny that Ron happily filled. When they got to The Leakey Caldron, Mr. Weasley said that it would be a waste of time to arrange rooms because a few more of the Order was coming and Mad-eye or Kingsley would just rearrange it.  
  
"But they wouldn't be here for a few hours so let's go shopping for next years school supplies." Hermione said then explained "We need to get a head start if we want to read next years books." She said it as if they wanted to know all the books by heart. Ron snorted at this.  
  
"Do you know who the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is." Harry asked.  
  
"No I wonder if Dumbledore found anybody." Hermione asked  
  
"I wonder what we are going to do here for two months." Harry asked  
  
Here is were Bill cut in "As you know Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye and some other order members are coming, but we are mostly going to hang out because Voldemort in holding out from any big murders. So we thought that if we come here we might find some people who want to join The Order. Mr. Weasley poked his head in the door,  
  
"Time to go shopping, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes" said Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ginny and Hermione are down stairs waiting. Are you staying here Bill?" Mr. Weasley asked  
  
"Yeah, thought that I might" Bill said  
  
Harry and Ron hurried down stairs with empty bags in hand.  
  
After stopping at most of the stores and returning with new books and robes, they decided to stop at a new ice cream store.  
  
"Well look who's here?" Said Draco Malfoy while his father Lucius Malfoy stared at Mr. Weasley in disgust. "Did you wipe your feet to try to get some of the manure off?" Malfoy smirked "Or what about the Mudblood filth" Both Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked ready to kill Malfoy. Harry grabbed the back of Ron and Ginny's robes but missed Hermione's robes. SMACK Hermione hit Malfoy as hard as she could.  
  
"Filthy blasted scum balls and a lame excuse for a wizard" Ron muttered angrily, but he said it so fast it sounded like "Fithlthyblastedscumballsandalameexcuseforawizerd" Hermione took a more logical approach.  
  
"Yeah so my parents might be muggles, but I still get better grades then you." She smirked at Malfoy "and no teacher ever turned me into a ferret. And I am proud to say that my parents are not death eaters, nor have ever killed any one."  
  
Harry was so shocked he dropped Ginny and Ron's robes. But not nearly as shocked as the Malfoy's.  
  
"Now, now, little girl-"Lucius started but got interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Not a death eater? What about the graveyard?" Hermione asked as Lucius went pale "Or what about the Ministry of Magic. You tried to kill us." Hermione was shocked that she had just yelled at Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Arthur I would suggest you get your insane mudblood friend out of here before she ruins this place. Come on Draco lets go sit down."  
  
As they went to sit down the people next to them glanced worriedly at them and moved far away.  
  
"Well let's go sit down" said Mrs. Weasley "Oh Ma'am sorry to cause all of that trouble, do you think that we could sit outside?"  
  
The Waitress said that would be no problem and they all sat down to eat there well deserved ice cream.  
  
NA I am going to an endurance race this weekend (And endurance race is and insane sport where you ride your horse 50 miles in less then 12 hours) and I will be gone Friday afternoon, Saterday, and maby Sunday so I am going to give you the next 2 chappies, I want 6 reviews form EACH of them till you get the next one. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!! 


	5. Rooms

Still no luck with the split personally argument. It belongs to me, looks at readers, WHAT I said it belonged to J.K. coughs that sounds incredibly like 'same dif'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rooms  
  
As they walked into the Leakey Cauldron Harry realized that many of the order members had arrived.  
  
"Okay, group meeting!" Said Kingsley Shackelbolt. Harry perked up interestedly. "We need to figure out rooms. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Hermione and Ginny will take room number 4. Snape, Mad-Eye, and I will take room 5 Harry, Ron, and Remus will take room 6. That Leaves Charlie, Bill, and Arthur for room 7.  
  
"What in the world is SNAPE doing here?" Harry whispered to Ron  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Ron replied  
  
"All clear on the room arrangements." Asked Mad-Eye "Good then go and unpack" Everyone grabbed their bag's and heaved them upstairs.  
  
When they got upstairs and they had unpacked Harry could not stand it any longer  
  
"Lupin what is Snape doing here?"  
  
"Harry if you call me Lupin I'll call you Potter, the name is Remus. That goes for you and Hermione too. I want us to be friends" Remus said to Ron with a warning look around the room. "Snape is here because he felt it was his duty as a member of The Order to be around."  
  
"Damn," said Ron "I have also been meaning to ask you, do you know who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is?"  
  
"Well at the moment Tonks and I are all having an argument over who gets the job, Dumbledore said that we could have input on the decision. But I think that I have a fair chance, saying it is hard for me to get work other places."  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Yelled Harry, it was Hermione and Ginny. Harry ran his hand over his head at another useless attempt to try to get his hair to lie flat.  
  
"Hey Remus" Ginny said "I heard that you are trying to get the Defense against the Dark Arts position." Ginny said  
  
"Yeah I thought that I might" Remus said as if he could care less "Oh and by the way I want you guy's to call me Remus"  
  
"What about you being a werewolf? How will you get the job" Hermione asked  
  
"You know that only the Slytherins care" said Remus "Oh, Tonks what can I do for you?" He asked as Tonks tripped in the door.  
  
"I assume you are telling them how you are going to get the job." Tonks asked pretending to be offended "Well I beg to differ, but that is not why I came, We are going to have a group meeting to try to keep this many people organized, and we'll have dinner. So let's go down stairs" Tonks turned to leave and ran into the door she had closed behind her. "I know. I know I am a klutz." (n/a I LOVE her she reminds me of me.) She opened the door and tripped on the metal strip on the door. As she rounded the corner Tonks's hair turned blue.  
  
"Well let's go to dinner." Said Harry  
  
Okay come one this chappie is kinda short, but I still want 5 reviews, I know this chappie also is crap, SO I should really get MORE reviews with constructive criticism :-) 


	6. Homework

Chapter 6  
Homework  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay fine. Be that way. You don't have to believe me that I am J.K... It her I mean my characters  
  
THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU ALL:  
  
kirsti1453- Yes that is a mouthful... And thank you so much for telling me that. I will go back and fix it as soon as this chappie is posted THANK YOU SO SO SO much for reviewing :-)  
  
toms-lunny-THANKS FOR FINALLY REVIEWING!!!!! Yeah I know I need to make my chappies longer, but hey they because longer later on... Keep on reviewing saz :-)  
  
ki-ki93-thank you so so so much for reviewing every chappie! I am SO glad you are enjoying it. Update your piece soon plz!!!!!! KEEP ON REVIEWING  
  
strangequark-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SO I COULD UP LOAD THE NEXT CHAPPIE :-) I will do that. THANKS!  
  
After dinner and a long talk about plans and keeping together and lots of other things Harry was ready to go to bed. The next few weeks went by pretty uneventfully. Snape was away most of the time, and every one else had a good time hanging out and relaxing. Well except for Hermione who was so busy studying that she rarely came downstairs, and Harry and Ginny who were now both so completely in love that they were embarrassed of what the other one would think if they ever found out.  
  
"Potter!" Came a cold voice, which Harry immediately recognized as Snape's, not only because it was full of hate, but he was the only person that called Harry "Potter" any more.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want" Harry said grumpily at being interrupted well thinking about Ginny  
  
"The name is professor Snape, you will address me as professor or as sir." Snape said icily.  
  
"Yeah whatever sir." said Harry.  
  
"don't mock me Potter"  
  
"What are you doing when you aught to be doing my three rolls of parchment assignment due when we get back to school. As I see you passed your Potion O.W.L's. I am disappointed"  
  
"I happen to have finished the assignment a week ago, and was looking for Ron to see if he wanted to work on our Transfiguration homework. Do you have a problem with that sir." Harry said irritably  
  
"Then GO" roared Snape  
  
"Do we have a problem here?" Remus broke in.  
  
"Get that disgusting thing out of my sight and while you are at it make sure he does his homework." Snape snapped  
  
"Oh I have been helping him. That was quite a tedious essay you gave him and Ron, it took us hours." Remus said but Harry could tell he was hiding a grin. "Harry let's go get Ron and then work on your Transfiguration homework at that new ice cream shop. I'll give you that help that I promised" Harry stared at him in amazement how had he known what he had said to Snape.  
  
As they walked of Harry said  
  
"Can you mind read? How did you know I just fed Snape that huge lie about doing homework with Ron."  
  
"I over heard, but we can do homework if you want. If McGonagall's homework is anything like Severus's, you will need my help again." Remus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Besides teacher's can't lie to teachers."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open in shock. "You got... You're the defense... what about the wearwo-... CONGRADULATION'S" Harry finally managed to say.  
  
"Yeah Dumbledore said that as long as I missed a week before full moon and a week after all the parents minus the Slytherins are happy."  
  
"TWO WEEKS with SNAPE as a SUB!!" Harry yelled "ARE YOU INSANE?"  
  
"No Snape will not be a sub. Since that is half the time that I will not be able to teach, Tonks will take over. Also Dumbledore thought that this would be better because Tonks is better with spells and curses and I prefer magical dark creatures."  
  
After they found Ron who was getting help on his homework form Hermione Remus asked them to join them for help on their homework, the offer extended to Ginny who was in the room. Everyone accepted.  
  
McGonagall's assignment was an interesting paper on animagus. Reamus was a excellent tutor do to having his best friend be a animagus  
  
After they finished, McGonagall's assignment, and Ginny had finished her Charms paper, they took a break for ice cream.  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want today?" asked the lady at the counter.  
  
"I want Bubble Gum" Said Hermione  
  
"Yeah I think that I will have Lemon Drop ice cream" said Ron  
  
"I'll have the Whizzing Wizbee's" said Remus  
  
"May I please have Bertie Bot's" Harry said politely.  
  
"Yeah that sound's good." said Ginny "I'll have Bertie Bot's also" said Ginny. Harry knew that Ginny liked Chocolate frogs ice cream the best and hated Bertie Bots ice cream, in fact he could distinctly remember her telling him, 'can't stand it, eating my ice cream peacefully when I come to a degusting tasting been that I had not seen' So why the hell did she pick Bertie Bots Harry wondered.  
  
After they ate their ice cream every one went back to homework. They worked for hard another two hours before they went back to the Leakey Cauldron.  
  
AN Okay I LUV the next chappie so if you pump out 5 reviews quickly you will make me one happy girl...And all it takes is a little click of the button... 


	7. Midnight Studying

Chapter 7  
Late night tutoring  
  
THANK YOU TO MY BEATIFUL AND WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH:  
  
kirsti1453- Yes they did both get the job, you guess to well THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GREAT!!!!!!!! :-)  
  
Ted M. Hammet- A new Reviewer!!!!! Thank you SO SO SO much for reviewing!!!! I tried to make this chappie longer... keep on reviwing :-)  
  
toms-lunny-Hey girl, I know I said I would cut down on reviews because you wanted chappies, but this chappie is REALLY long for me so I figured I out to get 5 reviews out of, just for you I will not require 7 or 8. PLZ PLZ PLZ keep reviewing :-)  
  
future writer of america- ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!! Here you go, next chappie... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!! Keep up the good work:-)  
  
Marauder4eva-MY THIRD NEW REVIEWER, my my I am a happy girl... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE LONG REVIEW, I don't surf, but I could totally see how someone could use that as bribe... I BEG YOU TO KEEP ON REVIEWING... :-)  
  
nyrole26- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! I hope you like the next chappie. It is by far my longest yet... KEEP ON REVIEWING PLZ!!! :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: All mine...WHAT I said all J.K's  
  
I hope you like this chappie I couldn't resist  
  
It sounded like something was creeping through his room. Harry sat up and gasped. Suddenly he heard a small voice say, "Um Harry." It was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny it is Midnight what do ya want"  
  
"Well I kinda need some help with my Defense against the Dark Arts paper...And...And I wanted you to help me with it." Ginny said weakly;  
  
"But Gin, it is midnight. Can you wait till morning?"  
  
"No someone like Hermione or Ron will want to help me, and I want you to help me, because it is something kinda stupid and-" Ginny paused she looked down at the floor and mumbled "And you are the best at Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Okay Ginny." Harry mumbled "But we are breaking every rule Mad-Eye ever said. Go stand out side of the door and I'll change."  
  
Five minutes later Harry came out his hair noticeably wetter, although just as messy.  
  
"Get your books and a candle." Harry asked "And WHERE exactly are you planning on working."  
  
"Oh I know a little room on the third story."  
  
"Okay" Harry agreed "But we are taking the stairs, it will draw less attention. As you have probably noticed the elevator is very noisy, who knows what people will think if we get caught... Well actually they will probably think that I am going to fight Voldemort and be the hero-AGAIN"  
  
"Well let's go!" Ginny said  
  
They worked hard for an hour and a half. Professor Snape had as the defense against the dark arts teacher had lain the over-the-summer-homework on thick.  
  
"No, like this Ginny," Harry said gently. He put his hand over Ginny's to show her how to do it right. Their eye's met for a brief second then they both looked away. Harry walked over to the window that looked over the ground below and gasped. A big black thing was lurking beneath the window. At first Harry thought it was a Dementor but the big black thing pulled at a wand and cast a spell.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." Harry said nervously "There is a Death Eater out their! Let's go get Mad-Eye. Come on"  
  
Ginny picked up the candle and book and started to leave.  
  
"Candle out Gin we are harder to see this way."  
  
They snuck quietly down stairs and alerted Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Then they moved to the next room to alert Remus and Ron. The next room was the room that needed to be alerted the most.  
  
"Wake-up!! Death Eaters out side." Harry shouted  
  
"Tell the rest!" Kingsley said and started whispering franticly to Mad-Eye.  
  
"Hermione! Tonks! Mrs. Weasley! Get Up!" Ginny said "There is at least one death eater out side!"  
  
Soon everyone was outside looking, wands at the ready.  
  
"Found one" Remus shouted. Harry saw the red of a stunner spell shot at the death eater. He ran over to him  
  
"That was not the one I saw he was taller and fatter. Is this anybody that we recognize?" Harry asked  
  
"Nah" Said Mad-eye, who had also ran, or rather limped over. "let's keep looking."  
  
Harry could hear some one shout "Crucio"  
  
Soon a green flash shoot from were he heard the voice."  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Harry ran. He saw the death eater that he had seen earlier and Remus. Harry shouted "Stupify" the death eater keeled over. "Is anybody hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Nah he missed me" Reamus said  
  
"Let's go" Harry said  
  
They spread out in different directions,  
  
"CRUCIO" a voice screamed Harry heard Ginny's high pitched scream come from by the fountain  
  
"Ginny" Harry screamed and ran over to her  
  
"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the Death Eater "Stupify" He shouted again (N/A I know they are not a loud to do magic out side of school, but I am the writer so I can do what I want there. I know my dear friend, will complain so sazi, Dumbledore cleared it with Fudge.)  
  
Harry ran to Ginny "Gin are you alright" He asked  
  
"Damn that hurt like hell" she moaned standing up. The world was spinning,  
  
"Ginny you are about to fall down, lay down." Harry said gently pushing her back down "Did he hit you with something else also?"  
  
"I think so, but I don't know what." Ginny said faintly  
  
"Come on" Harry said "You need to lye down" she obeyed resting her head in his lap pretty soon she blacked out  
  
"FUCK!!" Said Harry, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back, bye the time he got her back, all the Death Eaters had been cought  
  
"What happened to Ginny?" Remus asked worriedly  
  
"I don't know," Harry said "She was fighting a Death Eater and he used the Cruciatus curse on her, and then I stunned him, she stood up and looked really dizzy so I told her to lay down and she blacked out." Lupin looked at her,  
  
"IF it is what I think it was it will wear off in a hour or so. Moody should know" Remus said worriedly "Moody come and take a look at Ginny pleas" Moody limped quickly over to them. Harry repeated what happened well Moody looked at her  
  
"Yeah, that is all he did, it will go away in a hour, but we should get her up to bed" Moody said Harry scooped her up and carried her to her room. Hermione tucked her in and told the boys they had to leave and to get some sleep. 


	8. Dumbledore's Announcment

Chapter 8  
Dumbledore's Announcement  
  
OKAY I AM BACK!!!! Thank you my most favorite people in the world, I love all of my reviewers:  
  
kirsti1453-Yes of course Ginny will be all right... can't hurt my favorite character now can I??? THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO much for reviewing. I love you.  
  
gwenyth-rose-a new reviewer. I feel so LOVED. YOU made me happy. Ron Hermione ship is a definite, Tonks Remus is a interesting idea, it gives me a really interesting idea for another story...THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. PLZ KEEP IT UP.  
  
Kimberly Grace-ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!! That makes two for this chappie so far!!! Thank you so much for saying I have talent, I hope you don't find this next chappie to disappointing. Please keep on reviewing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...  
  
RonLuver2005-MY THIRD NEW REVEIWER FOR THIS CHAPPIE!!!! THIS IS A GOOD DAY!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME TWO REVIEWS. Plz keep on reviewing...  
  
N/A Okay this chappie along with the next one are very disappointing, but I wrote them in the middle of the last year so, plz don't give up on me. I swear the chappies WILL get longer.  
  
DISCLAIMER:Not mine, J.K. is great....  
  
Soon McGonagall, Mundungus, and a few people that Harry had never heard of, from the order came to the Leaky Caldron. Even Dumbledore showed up.  
  
"Professor what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am here because every one else is. I couldn't be left out on the fun now could I?" Dumbledore said his eye's twinkling happily.  
  
For a brief second Harry's eyes meet Dumbledore, unlike before Dumbledore didn't see Voldemort far behind his eyes. He saw a determined yet loving young man behind those eyes, they were also full of respect and care. As Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes he also saw respect. Then Harry realized that Dumbledore had probably realized that he had a crush on Ginny. Harry looked away willing that memory out of his mind. It did not work; obviously his Oclumincy lessons with Snape did no good.  
  
"Now everybody." Dumbledore said softly "We need a plan of shift's. We will have to have someone on watch at all times, we can not have anymore lose Death Eaters"  
  
"Can we help?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well I suppose." Said Dumbledore and Ron and Ginny looked at Mrs. Weasley hopeful  
  
"Fine" Said Mrs. Weasley "But every safety precaution will be taken."  
  
"Of course" said Dumbledore "You will work in pairs. Hermione and Ron. Harry and Ginny" Dumbledore smiled slightly at Harry. Harry groaned inwardly. He and Ginny were both very happy but were wondering what in the world they were going to talk about.  
  
"Everyone will have to take a shift ever 24 hours. Each shift will be composed of two people patrolling inside and one outside." Dumbledore explained. "Except for the younger people who will be partnered up... Staring at midnight Snape outside, and McGonagall inside. At 2 they will come and get Harry and Ginny who are working outside well Reamus is inside. At four they will get Hermione and Ron, outside and Mad-Eye in..." Dumbledore continued on and on. All clear on the shifts?" He asked. "You will walk back and fourth through your area. If you are partnered up you will stay with your partner at all times. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore looked at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny who all nodded their heads vigorously. "Any one who is found breaking any rules will be not be aloud to work their shifts anymore. Also if anything UNUSAL happens send of the alarming spell to all of our rooms. We will be out as soon as possible."  
  
"Um professor what is the alarming spell." Ginny asked apologetically  
  
"Harry will tell you." Dumbledore said happily.  
  
Harry only felt to well that Dumbledore was trying to set him and Ginny up.  
  
"Well you can go now, BUT REMEMBER THE RULES." Dumbledore said "I would recommend touring your grounds, oh and Harry I want you to work with Ginny immediately."  
  
"Come on Gin lets go out side and work on it, then." Harry said  
  
Ginny picked up the spell fairly quickly, due to Harry's good teaching. The ONLY way that Harry could figure out to teach Ginny was to put his hand over hers and for them to do it together.  
  
"The spell it's self is not really a warning spell but more like a howler. You can send 5 words. So like death eaters near big fountain then a gold strand shoots from your wand to were ever you want it to go, and their it screams your message." Harry explained  
  
The first message Ginny sent to Harry was way to loud  
  
"HOW IS THIS?" it screamed so loudly that every one within a hundred yards heard.  
  
"Try to release it sooner the longer you hold it the louder it gets." Harry said  
  
Ginny's next try was much too soft.  
  
"Is this too loud" came a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Hey Ginny count to 3 before you let go." Harry said "1-2-3. Just like that, it should be about right." Harry walked back across the field.  
  
"Harry how is this?" a fairly loud voice but not a screaming or whisper voice.  
  
"Much better Harry sent back  
  
"Cool" came the reply.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny  
  
"Ginny that was great!"  
  
"Thanks" she said and tossed her arms around his neck for a brief second "Sorry, I lost my self. But I am so happy, I though that I would never learn to do it right."  
  
N/A Okay that really REALLY sucked, so I only expect 3 reviews out of that one. Can anyone please PLEASE tell me how to get the bold and italics to work.. It is getting annoying, just three reviews, come on you can do it. 


	9. Mrs Weasley's Motherly Worries

Chapter 9  
Mrs. Weasley's Motherly Worries  
  
HEY PEOPLEIS I GOT FIFTY REVIEWS WICH MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU TWO CHAPPIES!!!!!!  
  
MY BELOVED REVIEWERS YOU ARE THE BEST:  
  
Athena Carlow-7 REWVIEWS FROM YOU!!!! WOW!!! Thank you for saying it was good!!! At least you can be Tonkish for a reason, I am dancer and I am still a clutz. Please Keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
kirsti1453-THANKS FOR GIVING ME TWO REVIEWS!!!!! And thank you for the input on the dress. It did help!!! When I go and press the bold button, it works till I hit 'save' and then it becomes unbold again. Does it matter what it is saved under?? Like I have my story's saved under Microsoft word, do I does it need to be saved under something else to work. PLEASE TELL ME. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
loganluver-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey here is the next chappie, hope you like it. Keep on R&R!!!!!!!  
  
blink qurl071-4 reviews AND MY 50th REVIWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for saying it didn't suck. (even though it did) it still makes feel good to hear you say it. Where does your name come from. I like it! Plz keep on reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked out the window. She saw a young man run towards a young lady Stop for a second and then the young lady tossed her arms around his neck for a split second. Of course this was Ginny and Harry. She had been thinking that they liked each other for quite some time and not sure whether to push them or to let them be, she had left them alone.  
  
Not knowing what to do she rushed down to Dumbledore's room.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. She knocked on Dumbledore's room door.  
  
"Come in" said Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Oh Molly, what can I do for you-"He looked out the window to check what time of day it was "This evening."  
  
"I know this sounds stupid and all-" Mrs. Weasley broke of wondering why she had come to the headmaster it now seemed like a stupid worry. "Oh never mind. I was just having one of those motherly worries." She said and turned to leave.  
  
"No Molly." Dumbledore said kindly but firmly "There is something you wanted to tell me so talk. I want to be a friend."  
  
"Okay, but this sounds really stupid." Mrs. Weasley said  
  
"I really do not care." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Okay." Agreed Molly "But you can not laugh."  
  
"Did you expect me to laugh?"  
  
"Not really, but you might."  
  
"Well I am afraid I do not laugh nearly as much as I should" Dumbledore said "But I will not laugh at you. Only with you." (n/a couln't help but qote my fifth grade teachers)  
  
"Okay, fine. Have you ever thought that it might be better if you put Ginny and Hermione in one team and Harry and Ron in the other? I mean I saw Harry and Ginny hugging and I have thought that they had crushes on each other for a quite some time. I am glad that they figured it out. But... Well..." Mrs. Weasley trailed off.  
  
"I am sad to say that Harry and Ginny have figured out nothing." Dumbledore said. "I was watching them that hug was nothing more then-"I did it. I learnt the spell. Aren't you proud of me?" I have tried to get them together because it is not healthy for anyone to have much emotions balled up, he has not been talking about Sirius. How much can one person feel.?" Asked Dumbledore  
  
"Well I suppose." Mrs. Weasley said still not convinced about it being a good idea.  
  
"Look we both know Ginny and Harry well. What do you expect them to do?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"To be honest with you, nothing, but it is one of those things that mothers worry about." Mrs. Weasley explained "Well I must be going"  
  
"Oh Molly, try not to push them to much, they will not thank you for it."  
  
"Okay." Said Mrs. Weasley and with that she left.  
  
I know it is short but I had to do this for the next chappie  
  
N/A okay not my best. But hey, I am giving you two chappies but I still expect at least three reviews from this one. 


	10. The First Shift

Chapter 10  
The First Shift  
  
Ron snuck away from the door of Dumbledore office. He knew he should not have been eve's dropping, but he could not help himself. HIS little sister like his best friend. HIS little sister. And she liked him AGAIN. Plus Harry liked Ginny.  
  
"I wonder if Hermione knows. She out to, she always figures out every thing" Ron muttered to himself.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. What of the many things did I figure out?" Hermione asked walking up behind him  
  
"Let's go somewhere where we can not be over heard." Ron said. Hermione lead Ron into a small room that over looked the grounds.  
  
"Ginny told me about this room. Something about doing homework." Hermione said.  
  
"Come and look out the window." Ron said. As Hermione looked she muttered  
  
"If they could only figure that out on there own. It is so obvious!" Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"So you figured out about it." Ron said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, since we went to Harry's house." Hermione said  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear Dumbledore and my mom talking." Ron said Sheepishly.  
  
"RON" Hermione scolded "Let's go down and explore the grounds." She added "It will be dark soon and it will be hard to know are way around at four in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Replied Ron.  
  
Hermione and Ron explored the entire grounds backwards and forewords. Once in a while they would see Harry and Ginny exploring the grounds also and would smile at each other and head of in the other directions. That night almost every one worried about what there shift would bring them, but no one was more worried then Harry and Ginny. Ginny tossed all night long much to everyone else's in the rooms displease, but most every one understood, or thought that they understood her worries. They did not. At two in the morning much to every ones relief Snape showed up and Ginny left to get Harry and Remus.  
  
"Harry! Reamus! WAKE-UP!" she said. Okay, okay. Were coming we just have to change.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked out a half-moon shone down lighting up there path pretty well. There shift went fairly fast. And for the first time all summer Harry got to talk about Sirius, and what Happened in the ministry of magic.  
  
"Harry, do you want to talk about what happened. What happened in to Sirius? And what happened in the Ministry of Magic?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Kinda Ginny, but I am warning you, don't go girlie on me and start crying." Harry said  
  
"I'll try my hardest."  
  
"It is probably good for us to talk about it." Said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"His own cousin, Killed him."  
  
"Yeah, what so you expect, it was Bellatrix Lastrange." Harry answered "Sirius would deny being his cousin."  
  
"I know" Ginny mumbled  
  
"Sirius didn't deserve to die he was young." Harry said and looked into a dark corner, remembering he was suppose to be watching carefully for anything strange. They continued talking for awhile. It is 4:00; let's go get Ron and Hermione.  
  
N/A Okay short short short... But I still want 4 reviews for it. 


	11. First Kiss

THANK YOU MY BELOVED REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
qwenyth-rose- hey that was one of the nicest e-mails that I have ever gotton :) Thank you so so so so much for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
toms-lunny- thanks for FINALLY reviewing again, girlie!!!! Thank you for all of your lovely imput, but a trial would be to much work. Keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
harryissomine-THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!! Hermione/Ron fluff is coming. I promise but you will have to wait till chapter 20. Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!  
  
nyrole26- Thank you for the review!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is more. Hope you like it!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot line...so sue me  
  
The next morning Harry awoke sleepily. At first he wondered were he was. Then he remembered. He was in his bed in the leaky cauldron. Harry got dressed and went down stairs.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Victor Krum  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry  
  
"I arrived a few minutes ago." Krum answered "I am a member of the order now."  
  
"Congratulations! Does Hermione know you are here?" Harry asked  
  
"No, not yet." Krum said as Hermione walked in  
  
"Oh Victor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"As I was just telling Harry I am a member of the Order now."  
  
"Congratulations" Ron said sarcastically, "I just over heard you tellilling precious Hermione all about it."  
  
"You're just sulky, because you like Hermione" Ginny said as she entered the room. Hermione gasped and Viktor tried to say something but failed.  
  
"I-I do not." Ron spluttered  
  
"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't make fun of Viktor." Replied Ginny  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do to"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!" Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"Ron do you like me or not?"  
  
"NO" said Ron but he was his ears were burning red. This time Harry snorted  
  
"Sorry Ron but for some reason I do believe Ginny." Ron turned around and stomped off.  
  
"He'll get over it." Ginny said "Come on Harry we should let Hermione and Victor catch up."  
  
"That was quite an outbreak for Ron." Harry said as Harry and Ginny strolled the streets of Diagon ally, "I never thought that Ron would like HERMIONE! I mean they are always bickering..."  
  
"Exactly, that is what made it so obvious." Replied Ginny  
  
"Does Hermione like Ron or Krum, then?"  
  
"Oh Ron definitely." Ginny laughed  
  
"Wow, but how to get Ron to admit it." Harry murmured  
  
"Or to get Hermione to admit it."  
  
"What if at first we act really sympathetic about it, maybe then they will feel bad about lying to us." Harry said "I'll go talk to Ron."  
  
"Ron are you in here?" Harry asked as he looked around the room. It looked as though someone had let a enraged bull in the room, pillow fluff and junk were strewn through out the room. "Ron look I am sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you and teased you. I think that you were telling the truth." Harry said  
  
Ron who was lying face down on his desheeted bed looked at Harry intently and said "Really?"  
  
"Yeah Ron I owe you an apology. I am really sorry for what I did it was cruel of me."  
  
"That's okay, but..." He looked at Harry thoughtfully trying to decide weather or not to tell Harry the truth. "Well you know what Ginny said was...was...the...the...true..." Ron muttered "But you had better not tell anyone"  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't, but we bet clean this place up." Harry warned  
  
After a lot of cleaning Harry went to find Ginny to see if she had gotten anything out of Hermione.  
  
"Hi Harry, I couldn't get her to admit it. But that was probably because Krum was in the room so I couldn't really ask her." Ginny rushed  
  
"Well Ron said he did but I am sworn not to tell anybody." Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"He did. HA! I knew it!" Ginny said happily. "Wow it's HOT today."  
  
"Where did that come from?" Harry asked looking into the water fountain  
  
"Out of no where." Ginny smiled and walked up next to Harry. Harry started to grin evilly. He sent a huge wave of water towards Ginny and ended up drenching her.  
  
"Hey" She shouted "What was that about?"  
  
"You said you were to hot." Harry shot back and ran away from Ginny seeing her hand in the ready to splash positions. They ran around chasing each other for a while till the ran down a little trail that lead into a forest, (N/A I know that there is no forest but hey I am the author and I want a forest to I am putting in a forest) Harry tripped over a root and fell into a bed of ferns. Ginny tripped over Harry and feel right next to him.  
  
Ginny reached over and picked up Harry's hand. Harry leaned over and Kissed Ginny on the lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oh" Ginny mumbled quietly they both jumped up in surprise. Ginny started to run down the trail and Harry tried to stop her,  
  
"Ginny wait." To late  
  
"Why did she run from me" Harry wondered.  
  
Ginny ran. She ran for along time. She did not know where she was going. Finally she stopped to realize she was deep in the forest  
  
"Oh dammit" she mumbled when she realized that she was lost. "Double Damn" I am lost in the forest and Harry probably hates me. BUT HE KISSED YOU. YOU DUMB ASS yelled another voice. Oh well I probably should try to find my way back  
  
Hey this was a pretty long chappie for me. But is was to sweet to resist. 5 reviews till you get the next chappie 


	12. Promblem Solving

  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GUYS (and girls)!!!!!!  
  
blink qurl017- Thank you so so so much for the review!!!! Here I updated...hope you like this chappie. Keep on reviewing plz  
  
toms-lunny-okay so I am not as good as J.K. with the charactors, but hey I am trying here. I doubt you are going to like this chappie very much because of what Harry does, but I am the writer here. MWAHAHAHA  
  
Black Cherry-Thank you for saying that chappie was awesome!!!! If you are in to the romance part you should like this chappie... I hope??? Keep on R&R  
  
kirsti1453-THANK THANK THANK YOU!!!! So far I have written 20 chappies, but there should be quite a few more coming after that also, although I am not quite sure what to do with it yet??? This chappie sorts out the Harry Ginny, but you will have to wait awhile till the Hermione Ron comes. Heehee. Thanks for reiwing!!!!!!!!  
  
N/AOkay peoples it says it is romance and for the next load of chappies it is almost pure romance, if you don't like it don't read it...  
  
DISCLAIMER:Not mine belongs to the great J.K.-HAIL J.K. ROWLING

* * *

It took Ginny a hour to get back to the leaky cauldron. She had to admit that she really did not want to go back because then she'd have to talk to Harry. But when she finally got back Harry was not around. Ginny ran up to her room where she thankfully found that only Hermione was their doing homework. "Hello Ginny," Hermione said not looking up from here work. "Oh Ginny what is wrong." She said when she got a good look at Ginny's face.  
  
"Noth-Nothing, just if anyone-especially Harry comes tell them that I am not here."  
  
"Oh Ginny, what happened."  
  
"Well I was talking to Harry and I complained that I was to hot so Harry splashed me, I chased him into the forest then he tripped over a root...and I tripped over him. Then" Ginny decided that she would modify the story so that she did not hold his hand. "and then he rolled over and...and...then he...he...kissed me.  
  
"Well yes I suppose he would," Hermione said thoughtfully "You know he likes you very much Ginny."  
  
"Really" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Of course he does." Hermione answered "Almost every one knows that you to like each other."  
  
"I never said that I liked Harry!"  
  
"Ginny, you didn't need to. It is obvious."  
  
"Yeah, well, it is obvious that you like Ron!" Ginny said harshly. Hermione thought briefly, tell her or not...tell her or not.  
  
"Yeah, I never said I didn't" Hermione said quietly  
  
"He likes you to. He told Harry this morning."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah" said Ginny.  
  
"You need to talk to Harry."  
  
"I doubt he'll want to talk to me. I mean what kind of girl runs away while you are kissing her."  
  
"He won't care, any ways, from what you said you ran away after he was done kissing you."  
  
"What is going on between you and Victor?" Ginny said abruptly.  
  
"Nothing, I told him off this morning. I was telling him about S.P.E.W but he wouldn't listen. He kept asking me awkward questions about how I feel about Ron."  
  
"To bad." Ginny said  
  
"Not really, he has been really quite annoying lately." Hermione replied "You now you need to talk to Harry."  
  
"I'll talk to him to night, we have our shift together"  
  
"The longer you wait the harder it will be." Hermione warned somebody knocked on the door. "If it is Harry what do I do." Hermione whispered  
  
"If he looks mad say I was never here, still in the forest. If not...Just use your best judgment." Ginny stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh hello Harry. What can I do for you?" Hermione acted like she hadn't the faintest the idea why he was their.  
  
"Is Ginny in there, I'd like to talk to her." Ginny could tell that Harry was anything but mad.  
  
"Let him in Hermione, let him in." Ginny whispered. As if Hermione heard she replied  
  
"Come in she's in the bathroom. I leave you two talk." She left  
  
"Hey Ginny?" Harry asked "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"Sure" said Ginny stepping out of the bathroom "Look I didn't mean to run away... It just happened."  
  
"Ginny, Ginny... It's okay." He held her hands, for a minute they looked into each others eye's for a second then Harry leaned towards Ginny, their lips toughed for a second. Then they broke a way.  
  
"Wow." Whispered Ginny, she tilted her head up and kissed him again.  
  
"Come on lets go find Hermione and Ron." Harry said taking Ginny's hand.  
  
"Oh I finally got Hermione to admit that she liked Ron." Ginny grinned evilly.  
  
"What about Krum?" Harry asked  
  
"Out of the picture, he did not support S.P.E.W.."  
  
"Hi Harry" Remus said when he saw that he was holding Ginny's hand he murmured "Finally, Well I be going to tell Dumbledore some thing."  
  
Ron was not quite as polite about it.  
  
"You two are going out?" He asked then he sniggered. "Harry just one second I want a private word."  
  
"What is it, Ron." Harry asked having a fairly good idea about what it was; he had seen Ron get enraged at Ginny's previous boyfriends.  
  
"You had better take really good care of Ginny, and that is all I can say or else-"  
  
"Look Ron do you think that am going to hurt Ginny on purpose."  
  
"Okay, fine" Said Ron "but I am warning you."  
  
"Okay I'll take just as good care of Ginny as you will of Hermione when you two finally get together." Harry said with a grin. This seemed to satisfy Ron.  
  
"Okay" he agreed  
  
"Can you believe that it is two weeks until school starts?" Hermione was telling Ginny  
  
"Really that short of a time?" Ron asked "It feels like we have been having summer for two weeks."  
  
"At least we have finished our homework." Harry said  
  
"Dinner" called Remus  
  
"Wow" said Ginny when they walked into the dining room "What are the decorations for?"  
  
"Well sit down" came a voice that Harry immediately recognized as Dumbledore's. "We have a few announcements to make. Congratulations Harry and Ginny for FINIALY getting together, you have put us through a lot of time trying to figure out how to get you two together, it appears that time was the best matchmaker, although I think that we could use a bit more time." Hermione and Ron went red and Harry and Ginny laughed. My other announcement is that school starts in two weeks and so tomorrow I will leave and so will the teachers. If you want to stay I suppose that you can but we have done all that we can here and it is time to move back to headquarters. Let us eat" Menus appeared and people ordered. Soon plates full of delicious food steamed from people's plates.

* * *

Hoped you liked that chappie, it was rather long...for me so 5 reviews!!!! 


	13. Sirius Speaks

Chapter 13  
Sirius Speaks  
  
Okay thank you so so so much beloved reviwers you guys are my favorites!!!!!  
  
Dbish403-Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! You have to wait a bit for the Hermione Ron part still...But they WILL get together. Promise... Keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
blink qurl071-haha...I don't know if that could be considered fluff...but FLUFF WILL COME!!!!! Plz keep on reviewing!!!!!  
  
Black Cherrie-Thank you!!! This chappie is kinda low on romance...but it will come. Keep on reading& Reviewing plz!!!!  
  
Nyrole26- GREAT!!!! YOU CALLED MY STORY GREAT!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Yeah there are quite a few spelling/grammar mistakes but I can only catch what my computer catches for me. Keep on reviewing plz...  
  
ki-ki93- It is good to hear from you again!!!!!! Thank you so much reviewing!!!!! When I click on your name it says your story is not there??? I really wanted to see what happened with it... Keep on Reading and Reviewing!!!!!!

* * *

"Well that wasn't to hard" Harry said the next day after him and Ron had finished packing.  
  
"Speak for yourself" Ron groaned  
  
"Yeah well it was not me who got in a little tantrum about Hermione, and threw my stuff everywhere" Harry teased  
  
"Hurry up. We need to pack the car." Reamus called in to Harry and Ron  
  
"The thought that so many of us are going to fit in one car." Harry said in awe.  
  
"Of course not" Reamus replied anybody who can apparate probably will.  
  
The car ride to number 12 Grimald Place was loud. Their were probably 12 people who had opted not to apperate, which was quite the car full.  
  
Harry was fairly quite it was going to be quite hard to see Sirius's house and have him not there. Ginny seemed have something on her mind also because she also did not talk much either-.  
  
When they got there Harry was surprised to find how different although it still had enough reminders of how it use to be that Harry's gloomy mood got worse.  
  
"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITERS MUDBLOODS HALF BREEDS AND WAREWOLFS" Sirius's mum screamed. Suddenly it was to much for Harry to stand. He ran upstairs and flung himself onto his bed. He looked around the room, it was very different then what Harry remembered. Now a small wooden table was next to Harry's bed and all the dust and filth had been removed. Harry realized on the bedside table lay a small parcel. With a card attached he opened the card  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought that this might help to cheer you up.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry tore open the package inside was a picture.  
  
"Hello Harry." The picture said  
  
"Sirius, I totally forgot that pictures could talk." Harry said as Ginny walked into the room.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly  
  
"No I am talking to Sirius." Harry replied innocently  
  
"Oh come off it. I am not that gullible."  
  
"Hello to you to Ginny" Sirius said happily.  
  
"Oh my god where did that come from." Ginny shrieked  
  
"Dumbledore gave this picture to me." Harry laughed and held Ginny's hand as she stepped next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah I have three portraits one in Dumbledore's office, one in this house and one belongs to Harry. I have been running around nonstop ever since these pictures got painted. I asked Dumbledore to add a cat to one of my pictures for my entertainment." And a second later Siriuse turned into a big black dog who chased it's tale for awhile, then turned back into a person. "But he refused, said it would be unfair to the cat saying that it can not excape." Sirius looked thoughtfully "Dumbledore said you two finally got together."  
  
"Yeah" said Harry and kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny turned bright red but kissed Harry back.  
  
"All we have to do now is get Hermione and Ron together." Ginny said evilly. Sirius laughed  
  
"Hey Harry, Ginny, quite snogging and come down to lunch." Ron grinned  
  
"Oh don't worry we're not snogging we're talking to Sirius" Ginny said casually  
  
"Nice cover up story, come off it we all know what you two were doing up here." Ron smirked  
  
"No" Harry said earnestly "We were talking to Sirius, come see for yourself" Ron walked over and gasped in shock when he saw the big black dog in the picture turn to a human.  
  
"Hello Ron. If I were you I wouldn't worry about Harry and Ginny I monitoring their behavior... Well I have to go, Dumbledore is calling me, Harry watched as the big black dog bounded out of site.  
  
"Come on, Mum wants you guy's down stairs immediately, otherwise the food will get cold."

* * *

Okay another shortie, 4 reviews!!!!!! 


	14. Train Ride

Man you guys are the best I ask for 4 reviews and I get twelve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ki-ki93-I am so so glad that you love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those ships are my faves also!!! Keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!  
  
blink qurl071-lol...no fluff in this chappie I am afraid...but soon, soon, soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep on Reading and reviewing  
  
toms-lunny- you know Sazi I kinda know where I am going with this, well I have a few ideas...yes it is mushy but that is just my style of writing. I dought that you are going to like the next ten or so chappies very much...Keep on reading and reviewing  
  
actionmaster-A new reviewer!!!!! Yeah I know that I have crappy spelling and grammar it is something that I need to work on. Plz keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei Sakura Li-2 new reviewers!!!! Heehee I am happy! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!!! Plz continue to read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black Cherrie-Thank you so so so so so much for saying this chappie is terrific!!!! Yeah I had to bring Sirius back. He is to great to be gone. Thank you for reviewing keep it up!!!!!!  
  
Zonga-THREE NEW REIVWERS!!!!!!!!!!!! This has not happened in quite sometime!!!! Yea for me!!!!! I don't quite understand when to use to or too??????? Plz keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!  
  
kristi1453-thanks for reviewing again!!!! I hope JK will bring Sirius back somehow!!! Keep on reviewing!!!!  
  
gwenyth-rose-hey no prob. Thank you for reviwing...Try to review as much as u can plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The next 2 weeks passed with out a lot happing. Harry and Ron were packing because tomorrow they would be boarding train 9 ¾. Harry new he would miss every one here especially now that he had Sirius here to talk to.  
  
"I bet Malfoy is going to tease you about Ginny," Ron grinned "I wonder what Cho is going to think."  
  
"Oh I think she is over me." Harry said "But it doesn't matter because I am over her."  
  
"Hey Sirius I am going to have to pack you so I would visit a different frame if I were you." And with that he rapped the frame in toilet paper and placed it carefully in to his trunk. "Well I am done." Harry said and fell back onto his bed."  
  
"Me to" said Ron tossing the last few cloths into his trunk.  
  
That night Harry tossed and turned, he did not now why he was nervous was it because he was afraid of being teased, "No" Harry thought. Harry woke up with a start. He had no recollection of falling asleep but he knew he had not been asleep for long.  
  
He got took a shower and went down stairs.  
  
"Mornin' Harry." Hermione mumbled  
  
"Morning Hermione, your up early."  
  
"Not really, I just had problems sleeping."  
  
"I am glad that I was not the only who had sleeping problems." Mrs. Weasley came bustling with there breakfast.  
  
"Eat quickly we still need to do a final check of the house for any of your belongings you forgot to pack." Mrs. Weasley put huge plates of eggs and bacon in front of Harry and Hermione. "Oh Ginny dear I'll get your eggs in a minute."  
  
"She can have all of mine that she wants. I am full." Harry said  
  
"But Harry you haven't eaten anything."  
  
"I am not really hungry, here Ginny you can have it all." He shoved his plate twords Ginny and ran back up stairs before she could protest. A few hours later they left to go to Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Let's go across the barrier two at a time. Harry and Ginny first." Mr. Weasley's instructed  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand and they leaned through the barrier. After the got through the barrier they waited for every one else. Hermione and Ron came next, they were not holding hands. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the last ones through.  
  
"Good bye Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, have fun and behave. If you forgot anything we'll send it." Mrs. Weasley called as they boarded the train. The looked for an empty compartment.  
  
"Here's one." Hermione called and stepped into the empty compartments.  
  
"Oh look who's here." Came a cold voice."  
  
"Out Malfoy." Ron said  
  
"I might want to sit here."  
  
"You don't" Ginny warned. Malfoy looked at Ginny and Harry who were holding hands.  
  
"Oh look Weasletta is going out with Pottyhead, how sweet"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that." Harry challenged  
  
"Boy's is there a problem here." Tonks asked.  
  
"No we were just discussing mine and Ginny's love life." Harry said sweetly  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest that you find a different compartment to sit at." Tonks said  
  
"Yes, PROFFESSER." Malfoy said icily "Come on Crabbe and Goyle, lets go."  
  
"May Lupin and I join you?" Tonks asked  
  
"Of course PROFESSERS." Harry said in a mock good boy tone.  
  
"Professor is strictly a class room title." Tonks said  
  
"That goes for me to." Reamus called  
  
"Fine with us." Ron said eagerly.  
  
The rest of the train ride to school went pretty uneventfully except for a few stomach aches from to many sweets. Once Malfoy walked in and upon sight of the teachers immediately walked out.

* * *

4 reviews plz short and uneventful chappie i know  



	15. Sorting Hat

Thank you reviewers...  
  
gwenyth-roselol...Thank you!!!!!! Yeah I hate Malfoy to...I like Tom Felton though, he's hot!!! Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black Cherrie FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PROMIS!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So get those reviews out fast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dbish403Some one asking for Tonks and Remus again...Hmmmm...maby...plz keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kirsti1453I don't now if professors ride the train... Good question. Harry did tell Hermione about the picture, and I think that the order members already know...Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
blink qurl017Tonks IS COOL!!!!! And there will be fluff in the next chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So keep on reading and reviewing...

* * *

"First years this way. First years." Hagrid called as a bunch of small timid kids walked over to him.  
  
Harry smiled watching them. He lean over and whispered to Ginny "Can you believe that we were once that size, and that scared?"  
  
"Yeah it is hard to believe." Ginny whispered back  
  
They found a empty carriage and started getting on when Harry recognized the thestral that was pulling the carriage. It was the one that he had ridden to the Ministry of Magic. He could recognize it by a scar on it's shoulder that he had remembered it having when he had ridden there. Harry stepped up to the thestral and said.  
  
"Hey big guy remember me." Harry let the thestral sniff his hand and gave it a quick rub on the forehead before he climbed into the carriage.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"That was the thestral that I rode to the Ministry. He had the same scar on his shoulder." Harry replied softly.  
  
They walked into the great hall Harry looked up to see a starry night with no clouds. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome everyone. Before I make any announcements I would like it if we sorted our newcomers." The old black hat moved a bit and started to sing.  
  
After the song ended applause thundered through the great hall.  
  
"Let the sorting begin" Dumbledore said after it calmed down a bit.  
  
"Aaron, Hillary" McGonagall called and a small girl with lots of freckles walked up to the hat and placed it on her head.  
  
Harry whispered to Ginny "Looks like a Hufflepuff to me."  
  
"Yeah" whispered Ginny  
  
Sure enough the hat called  
  
"HUFFFLEPUFF" Hufflepuff plodded heavily and the little girl took her place next in the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Abendorth, Mark.  
  
"Slytherin" Ginny said.  
  
"Nah Ravenclaw"  
  
"SLYTHRIAN!"  
  
The game continued on and on between Harry and Ginny, pretty soon the were keeping score of who got it right  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"SLYTHRIAN."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Yeah I agree."  
  
"RAVENCALW!"  
  
"Maria Lovegood."  
  
"Ravenclaw." Harry said "Is that Luna's sister."  
  
"Gryffindor," Ginny said "Yeah I think so. Don't look a lot the same do they." Harry glanced at the girl walking up to the chair. She was a tall skinny girl. Most people would define her as beautiful. And she was her long blond hair cascaded down past her hips. Her eyes were a bright blue. Unlike Luna she did not look like she had walked in here on accident. She looked very down to earth and level headed.  
  
"No they do not look the same" Harry agreed  
  
"She's pretty" Ginny said  
  
"Not as pretty as you." Harry whispered  
  
Ginny blushed and Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek. The hat finally erupted  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
In the end Ginny won, but just by a 4 points  
  
"Ha ha" she said "You have to kiss me 4 times now"  
  
"Gladly" said Harry, kissing each cheek, her lips and her nose.  
  
"Let's eat" Dumbledore and food appeared  
  
Harry had not had so much fun in a few months,  
  
"Hey Neville what did you pass?" Harry asked  
  
"Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Harry could tell that Neville was definitely proud that he had passed that many things especially Defense Against the Dark Art's "and... Potions." Neville sighed "I was hoping to get away from professor Snape, but now I am doomed, you know how horrible I am at potions."  
  
"Oh hello." Came a light voice. Harry turned around and realized that it was Luna's sister. "My name is Maria, my sister Luna told me about you" she looked briefly at Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then her gaze fell on Neville, she smiled. "You must be Neville, and Hermione, Ron, Harry Potter, of course, and, Ginny. Luna told me about you guy's and what happened at the ministry." She walked back to her seat.  
  
"That was weird" said Harry  
  
"Yeah" said Ron through a full mouth  
  
The feast ended and every one dragged there full belly's upstairs and went to bed

* * *

Okay so not a really interesting chappie but it will do...I hope...So 5 reviews 


	16. The Dance

lovingronThanks for the review!!!! Keep it up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! toms-lunnyNo Sirius does not have an important part, but he is to cool not to have...Keep on reading and reviewing  
  
Black CherrieFLUFF, well a bit in this chappie... Hope you like it. Tell me what you think...  
  
qwenyth-roseGinny is my favorite character. She is totally the best!!!!! Keep on reading and reviewing plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lizzy5555555 Thanks for the review!!!!! I hope you keep on reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

That night the D.A.. got back together, quite a few new people had come but Harry realized just how many people had graduated Fred, George, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. They did a quick review of what they had learned the year before many of the new student's struggled to keep up. Harry new that they would have to go back and do a extensive review. Hermione passed out the new coins and a hour later the meeting broke. (N/A new people joined the D.A.)  
  
A few day's had gone by and life had settled back to normal. Harry was eating his dinner and talking to Ginny when Dumbledore got up and said,  
  
"I have a quick announcement to make." This got everyone's attention because it was rare of Dumbledore to make announcements "As you know Voldemort has returned, he takes the happiness out of life for some, the staff and I thought that we should have a school dance to bring happiness and school togetherness." A roar of applause erupted. "The dance will be held in 2 weeks, there will be a special Hogsmeade trip the day before classes will be canceled that Friday." Applause erupted, Dumbledore waited for the talk to stop before he started talking again, "In celebration of the new store that has opened in Hogsmeade we have decided that you may, but you don't have to wear Muggle clothes" An excited buzzed once again spread through the room. Ginny heard Lavender tell Parvati "Muggle clothes...really low cut..." Eventually everyone settled down.  
  
"Hey Ginny want to go with me" Harry asked  
  
"Sure," said Ginny "Who are you going to ask Ron?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered turning red. "What about you Hermione." He asked trying to get the subject away from him.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe I'll see who asks me."  
  
"You two could go together." Ginny said innocently and Harry started a horrible coughing fit.  
  
"Do yah want to go with me Hermione." Ron muttered  
  
"Well-ummmm... I guess so." Said a very pink Hermione  
  
Ginny dropped her fork to keep Hermione and Ron to see her laughing.  
  
"Are you done with dinner Ginny?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah I am." Ginny said quickly. "Let's walk around the grounds"  
  
"Good thinking Ginny." Harry said getting the hint "I could use a good walk to settle my stomach."  
  
As soon as they had left the great hall they started bursting out laughing.  
  
"Oh-my-god there faces," Ginny said "Definitely something to tease Ron about."  
  
"Wonder what there talking about right now?" Harry asked  
  
"They are probably sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room cuddling, then Ron will say something like we owe Ginny so much, with out her we would have never gotten together, we will forever be her salves" Ginny sighed happily at the thought of Ron saying that he would be her slave  
  
"Hold of right there Miss. Virginia, I did just as much as you in this. I think I deserve credit to."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that," Ginny teased "Name something"  
  
"Well...ummmm" Harry said "I AM GOING TO TICKLE YOU" Harry shouted and started to chase her  
  
She ran as fast she could, finally Harry caught her.  
  
"Damn those seeker reflexes" Ginny said  
  
"Sucks don't it" Harry answered "I am pretty sure I said I was going to tickle" Harry grinned  
  
"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!" cried Ginny she struggled to get up Harry wrestled with her well tickling her mercilessly. Ginny finally got away but Harry grabbed her hand  
  
"Not so fast missy " he said she skidded to a stop and turned around Harry stepped closer, and kissed her on the lips, they separated for a brief second, then kissed again, the kiss was more passionate then before, it deepened. Ginny felt Harry's tongue run over her lips, she opened them slightly and Harry's tongue entered her mouth, it was the weirdest thing Ginny had ever felt, but she soon decided that she liked it finally they both ran out of air. They broke apart gasping. She kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Come on beautiful," Harry said "It'll be dark soon, and Ron and Hermione will start to worry. Plus we don't want to give them false impressions about what we were doing out here do we? Your brother would have my hide."  
  
"Okay" Ginny said, Harry bend down and kissed her one more time before they headed back to the castle. Ginny could not help but grinning. She Virginia Weasley had just frenched Harry Potter.

* * *

Okay peoples my first attempt to write fluff... what do you think, 4 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Shopping

100! 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay thank you reviewers:  
  
gwenyth-rose Thanks for the review!!!! I know I kinda leaped into it, but IT was my first attempt to write fluff...I really like your story!!! Keep on writing, reading, and reviewing!!!!  
  
Black Cherrieokay calm down... No clue how much suger is in a Dr. Pepper and don't think I want to know... Thank you so much for saying this chappie rocked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lizzie5555555I found out a few weeks ago it was Ginerva, but I guess I forgot...I'll go back and change that soon...Thanks for reminding me!!!!!  
  
blink qurl017Fulffy fluff yeah!!! I am glad you like it!!!! And thanks for reminding me it was ginerva, I knew really... I just forgot...Keep on reading and keep on telling me what you think!!!!!  
  
ki-ki93Here you go I am updating...lol, YOU ARE MY 100th reviewer!!!! YEA!!!!! I am sorry that your story got deleted... Tear (starts sobbing hysterically)  
  
future writer of americaYea! That was such a nice review!!!!! H/G is my favorite to!!!! Thank you so much!!!! Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N/A I know this kinda took along time to update fanfiction would not let me... Tear,,,,  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have so totally forgotten to do these, Not mine, J.K. Rowling's...

* * *

As Harry and Ginny entered the room Hermione glanced up at the smiling couple. Hermione could tell something was up.  
  
"Have a nice walk?" She asked them "Excellent!" said Ginny then she looked at Harry and giggled "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Oh a few seconds after you left he said he had a head ach and went up to his dorm." "Oh" said Harry "I'd better go check on him to see if he's all right" "Okay" said Hermione "Hey Ginny why don't we go up to my room and plan dresses for the dance," Hermione offered   
  
"Okay" said Ginny "Night Harry"   
  
"Good-night Ginny" he walked up to his dorm  
  
"Okay my dorm, now!" said Hermione they walked up to Hermione's dorm, which was empty.   
  
"So what base did you get to?" Hermione asked  
  
"What!!!" said Ginny   
  
"Muggle kids talk about "bases", it's kinda like playing baseball with love. First base is kissing, second is frenching, third is making out- cloths on, third and a half is clothes off, and home run is... well you get the idea. And now back to my question, what base did you get to?"   
  
"Remind me why I should tell you again?" said Ginny knowing she would end up telling her best friend anyways.   
  
"Because you tell me everything, and anyways" said Hermione slyly "I wouldn't help you pick out your dress."   
  
"Okay, fine you got me," Ginny laughed "Second"   
  
"SO" said Hermione   
  
"So what" said Ginny  
  
"What was it like?"   
  
"Oh... Umm, interesting. At first me and Harry we talking then he started to chase me finally he grabbed me started tickling me. I finally got away and he grabbed my arm and well he kissed me then it just turned into a french." Ginny was blushing so hard by the time she finished "you said we were going to talk about the dance!"  
  
"I suppose I did." Sighed Hermione "We can go to that new store and get our dresses there, they also probably sell make-up, I need to restock"  
  
"What kind of dresses do muggles wear?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Just a second." Hermione started digging through her trunk "ahh here it is." She held out a Prom magazine to Ginny.   
  
She opened it and started reading it, "I'm gonna go to bed" said Ginny "Can I take the magazine with me."   
  
"Sure" said Hermione "Keep it. I don't need it, lavender gave it to me, like I want it."  
  
"Thank you and good-nigh."  
  
"Night Ginny" The next few days passed in a blur of activity. The dance was the first thing on every ones mind, finally Friday came, the day every one had been waiting for. They rode the horseless, or rather unhorseless carriages,   
  
"So where are we going first?" asked Ron   
  
"Well" said Hermione "Me and Ginny are going to the clothes shop. But you are not coming thank you very much. Our dresses will be a surprise." The carriages pulled up and every one got out.   
  
"Lets go find the store" said Ginny already dragging Hermione behind her.  
  
"That must be it!" said Hermione pointing to a store that said Madam Talliemores Muggle dress clothes and other stuff. They walked inside   
  
"Guess they don't think guys should be looking at girls clothing and vice versa" said Ginny pointing to the two doors in front of them. One said LADIES. MEN STAY OUT!!! And the other said MENS. LADIES STAY OUT   
  
"Yeah" said Hermione walking to the ladies "But they get there point across" The store was grand there were loads of dresses on one side well hair and make-up stuff was on the other side.   
  
"Dresses first," said Hermione "That way we have an idea of what to do with hair and make-up"   
  
"Sounds good" Ginny agreed they started looking at the dresses. They'd been looking for 10 minutes when Ginny pulled out a beautiful lavender dress.   
  
"Hey Herm" Ginny called "Come look at this dress" Hermione ran over "Look at this dress Hermione, it would be perfect for you." Ginny showed Hermione the dress, it was spaghetti strap, scoop neck, and bell shaped.  
  
"It's beautiful!" gushed Hermione "I'm gonna try it on." The walked over dressing rooms, Ginny waited outside well Hermione changed when she stepped out Ginny gasped   
  
"Your lovely Hermione, You have really filled out over the summer."   
  
"Thanks Gin" Hermione said "But You have filled out WAY more then I have."   
  
"Stop comparing" Said Ginny "Take a compliment and shut up"   
  
"What ever" said Hermione "I am going to take this dress off, but I am definitely going to buy it." After Hermione got out of her dress they continued there search for Ginny's dress   
  
"How about this one?" Hermione asked, she held up the dress, it was very pretty. It had a fitted bodice With a wide halter top strap and a square neckline. The skirt had a fitted waist, that flared out. It was layered the outer layer was shimmery crimson with delicate silver swirls, well the inner layer and the bodice were cream.   
  
"Go try it on Gin" Hermione said. Ginny changed then came out   
  
"What do you think" Ginny asked timidly   
  
"You are lovely Gin," squeaked Hermione That clings to you in all the right places, but you have all the right curves." Hermione sighed   
  
"Oh come on" Said Ginny exasperatedly "You have really filled out this summer, besides that dress looks REALLY good on you."  
  
"Thanks Ginny" said Hermione "Lets go look at hair and make-up" Ginny took off the dress and they started looking at all sorts off different make-up. "Hey Ginny what if we use Pixie Dust instead of eye shadow?" asked Hermione  
  
"What is pixie dust" said Ginny   
  
"It's a Muggle thing, it is glitter"  
  
"Ohh" said Ginny "That would be cool" Ginny walked over to the self of different colored pixie dust jars. "How about white with a little red, for me?" asked Ginny   
  
"Excellent, and a pale purple mixed with a darker purple for me." They shopped for the rest of the stuff and left the store.   
  
"I love that store!" Said Hermione   
  
"Yeah" laughed Ginny "Only because they had, striating potion"  
  
"Well that was a plus, but it was a cool store also" Hermione said "Where do you think the boys are."   
  
"I don't know but I could use a nice warm Butterbeer, besides they might be there." Ginny said looking rather weighed down carrying 2 bags of stuff. (she was carrying Hermione's because Hermione bought most of the make-up and hair stuff in return for Ginny carrying it) As they walked into The Three Broom Sticks they saw Harry and Ron   
  
"Thank god we found them on the first try," said Ginny "Do you think that I could sucker Harry into carrying a bags or two for me." Hermione laughed  
  
"You could sucker him into jumping off a cliff for you. I am sure that he would be utterly willing to carry all two of those HEVEY bags for you." Ginny giggled and sat down next to Harry giving him a light kiss on the lips.   
  
"How did you get afford all that stuff" Ron asked in awe   
  
"75% off opening sale" Ginny said "Plus most of it's Hermione's" By the time they got out of The Three Broom Sticks it was time to go. Harry did in fact end up carrying one of Ginny's bags.

* * *

Okay 4 reviews. Come on peoplies 


	18. Dance Prep

Okay dear reviewers:  
  
future writer of americaYea!!!! Thank you so so so much, that was such a sweet review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!!!! Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lovingron Here you go next chappie...Hope you like it!!!!!!!!  
  
blink qurl017Thank you for the review!!!!!!!! Hope you like this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
lizzie5555555Yea!!!! Go Harry, can't always make him stupid can we? Keep on reading and reviewing  
  
ki-ki93Hey I read and reviewed your story, I really liked it...and the ceiling was cool!!!!! I hope you update soon!!!!!!!!! And plz keep on reading and reviewing my story also!!!!  
  
Black CherrieThank you so so so much for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really enjoyed that review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep it up!!!!  
  
SweetiePye2332 "Your spelling sucks. Look in the books for the correct way to spell words" well excuse me! I happen to spend a long time editing before I post chappies (I even run it through a spell check!), and I already get that bullshit from my sister I do not need it from you... If you think it really deducts from the story...don't read it, any moron could see that!  
  
qwenyth-roseDoes Mrs. Weasley really call her Virginia...because J.K. Rowling is the one to say that it was Ginerva? Interesting! Keep on reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine J.K.'s...  
  
N/A just one more chappie till the dance...

* * *

"Come on Ginny we it's time to go get ready for the dance"  
  
"It's two 'o' clock already?' Ginny asked "Man time flies"  
  
"You need three hours to get ready?" Ron asked amazed  
  
"Yes" Hermione said crisply "Now let's go" The girls went up stairs and jumped into the showers, then they went into Hermione's dorm.  
  
"Ginny is going to be getting ready with use, you don't mind do you?" Hermione asked the Lavender and Parvati shook there heads, Hermione took out the striating potion for her hair, and pretty soon her hair was strait.  
  
"We should put on our dresses before we do hair and make-up otherwise it will get messed up." Hermione said and the girls slipped into there dresses.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ginny asked Lavender and Parvati  
  
"Dean" Giggled Lavender  
  
"Seamus" Giggled Parvati  
  
"Oh" Ginny said  
  
"What should I do with my hair?" Ginny asked Hermione  
  
"Here I'll do it for you if you do mine for me" said Hermione. She piled Ginny's hair on the top of her head and then curled it, so that the ringlets fell gracefully down her back. Hermione left two pieces of hair down in the front. Ginny did Hermione's hair in a french twist. Then they did there make-up.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Lets go get changed" Harry said  
  
"But we still have 45 minutes" Ron complained  
  
"Yeah and we need showers" Harry said  
  
"Just 15 more minutes"  
  
"Okay fine" Harry said "But I am going now, Ginny just spent 3 hours getting ready I can spend 45 minutes...Anyways If you are late it's only you who gets to be scolded by Hermione."  
  
"Okay, okay I am coming" They ran upstairs and took showers, then they got changed  
  
"Hey Neville who are you going with?" Ron asked Neville turned bright red in the face  
  
"Yeah who" Harry asked, grinning  
  
Neville muttered something that no one heard  
  
"What was that"  
  
"Luna"  
  
"As in LUNA LOVEGOOD!!!!!" Ron started cracking up  
  
"Ron shut it" Harry said "Well do you like her?" Neville looked up bright red and nodded his head slightly  
  
"Don't feel bad Harry is going out with Ginny" Ron said  
  
"Hey!" Harry said "You have the same genes as her, so don't complain to much" Harry said  
  
"Yeah I got the good ones" Ron said  
  
"Besides Ron-"Harry lowered his voices so only Neville and Ron could here "He likes Herm-"Ron clapped his hand to Harry's mouth  
  
"Not funny!" Ron squeaked indigently  
  
"What's wrong with liking Hermione?" asked Neville  
  
Ron just glared at them and went to go get changed. After everyone was ready the fifth year boys trooped down stairs Neville left to meet Luna...  
  
"That dress need's a necklace" Hemrione declared "do you have any Ginny?"  
  
"Well I might have on that would work" I'll go get it" Said Ginny and walked to her dorm then came back "Here she said" handing Hermione the necklace, It was simple but pretty, it had a silver chain and ruby drop that hung in the middle  
  
"That's perfect!" said Hermione "Is it real?" "Yeah Mum gave it to me when I started Hogwarts and her mum gave it to her, I think it has been in the family awhile."  
  
"Do you think they are down there yet?" Lavender squealed  
  
"Does it matter?" Hermione asked Lavender and Parvati looked disgusted  
  
"We can't get down there before our dates it makes them look bad" Parvati said  
  
"Well if they are late, why fudge for them if they are late?" Hermione asked  
  
"Because...Because...it's just what girls are suppose to do"  
  
"Yeah right" said Hermione "I am going down. She and Ginny started heading down the stairs, Parvati and Lavender soon followed. As they entered the Gryffindor common room they searched for they guys.  
  
"It's crowded in here" Ginny said loudly over the noise  
  
"Yeah!" said Hermione "Oh there is Ron" the girls walked to there dates...  
  
HEHE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!

* * *

5 reviews! 


	19. THE DANCE IS HERE!

I love all of you reviewer!!!!!  
  
ki-ki93 lol, here is more, hope you like it, Thanks for your review!!!!!  
  
Fred-George-Lee-Luver hey I will read your story, asap...but that may be awhile my life is rather hectic (see bottom of chappie) Thanks for review! Keep it up!!  
  
Black Cherrie Hope you like this chappie, rather fluffy!!!! Tell me what you think after you are done!!!!  
  
kirsti1453 yes poor Harry, I am sure they wear not THAT hevey!!!! Keep on reviewing!!!  
  
gwenyth-rose Fluff? Fluff you say? Well you will think this chappie...(I hope)  
  
DISCLAIMER:I have forgotten to do this in a while so...Not mine all belongs to JK, except for the plotline...  
  
N/A okay, some of you might have noticed that I have posted a new story, I would really like for you to read and review it, I think it is better written then this one!!!!!

* * *

(Harry and Ginny's night...and then Ron and Hermiones)  
  
Harry turned around and spotted Ginny  
  
"You look gorges" He said awed  
  
"You look pretty hot yourself" Ginny teased and kissed him lightly on the lips  
  
"Come on we had better be heading down" said Harry they wormed they way around the mass and finally made it out, the great hall was decorated in red, green, blue and yellow  
  
The banded started up, Harry offered Ginny his had  
  
"Want to dance" he asked  
  
"Sure" said Ginny Harry led her out onto the dance floor, the song was a fairly fast one, they danced about three fast ones  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat or drink?" Harry asked  
  
"Okay" said Ginny  
  
"Look at the teachers!" Ginny said giggling Dumbledore was dancing with McGonagall, Remus was dancing with Tonks and Professor Sprout was dancing with Professor Vector  
  
"How cute" said Ginny, Harry rolled his eyes muttering "Girls"  
  
"Hey you owe me a kiss for saying that" Ginny said pretending to be hurt  
  
"Okay" said Harry and kissed her on the lips, Ginny rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, the music turned into a Muggle slow song  
  
"Lets dance" said Harry  
  
"Okay" said Ginny they walked out on the dance floor  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist and she raped her arms around his neck, she lightly rested her head on his shoulder, they swayed slowly back and forth to the music, Harry's arms which had moved to Ginny's lower back were sending pleasant shivers up her back.  
  
Harry but his finger under Ginny's chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him, he leaned in slowly and kissed her, again and again, it slowly turned in to a french, the music ended  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure" said Ginny  
  
They left the building and went out side, they walked slowly under the half moon a leaf fell from an over head tree and landed in Ginny's hair, Harry brushed it away, and kissed Ginny on the lips, it deepened and became more passionate, Ginny felt Harry's hands slid under the bodice of her dress and move slowly up her sides, they slipped under her strapless bra...  
  
"We better be heading back now," said Harry  
  
"Yeah" said Ginny and kissed Harry one more time

* * *

RON AND HERMIONES NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! (back from when the girls had entered the common room)  
  
"Ron" Hermione called Ron turned around and gaped at Hermione. She was truly lovely  
  
"Don't be TO flattered Hermione," Lavender said "He would probably gawk at anything with to legs and a bit of her boobs showing" this was not true though, Ron turned to Lavender who had way more showing then Hermione and glared at her then turned back to Hermione,  
  
"You look lovely" he said still in awe, Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
"Come on, lets go" she said taking his had they left for the great hall.  
  
Once they got to the great hall Ron asked  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"How about dance" said Hermione slightly annoyed  
  
"Okay" said Ron and they walked out on the dance floor  
  
After a few fast songs went by a slow one came on  
  
Hermione but her arms around Ron's neck and he put his arm around her waist, they danced till the song was over, Ron leaned down and slowly kissed Hermione on the lips,  
  
"Sorry," he said "I lost myself" he turned to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm  
  
She kissed him on the lip  
  
"Wh-wh-what" stammered Ron  
  
"Ron, I like you" she said  
  
"Will you be my girl friend?"  
  
"I would love to Ron"  
  
"HERMIONE!RON!" some one said, Maria Lovegood came running to them  
  
"Neville and Luna finally got together!" she said happily  
  
"They did wow!" said Hermione "I did not know they like each other"  
  
"Luna talked did not about anything but him all summer" giggled Maria  
  
"Did they kiss" said Ron  
  
"Yes" said Maria  
  
"HA HA HA" laughed Ron  
  
"Ron be nice" Hermione warned  
  
"Okay Okay," said Ron still grinning  
  
So Ron and Hermione finally got together, a bit of Harry Ginny fluff...

* * *

IMPORTANT!!!! So you have read all that I have written, but never fear, more will come...just slower I will try to get chappies out as FAST as I can, but here is my problem, I am another endurance race this weekend, then for the next three weeks I am doing this dance program that runs from 10:30-5:00... then my school goes on a week long camping trip....and FIANILY life will turn back to normal...Since it is going to be a bit harder for me 8 reviews, haha!!!! 


	20. The Romantic Plan

Okay this chappie is FIANAILY HERE!!! YEA FOR ME!!!!!!!!!

Black CherrieYea! Thank you!!! More fluff in the next chappie! Promise!

Victoria27 Yes that is a scary thought I will go back and fix it! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

White-witch91thank you so much for reviewing!!! I am so glad that you like it!!!!!!

ki-ki93 Okay I will read her stories soon- when I have time, I will try asap! Thanks for the review and good job on your story!

Blink Qurl017 I hope they get together in the books!!! They are to perfect for each other!!! Keep on reviewing!!!

lizzie5555555 no they do not have sex, just make out!!! Well sort of make out, the only thing that happens in the story

kirsti1453 Yes they are cute, here is more, hope you like it!

Ginerva Potter thank you so much!!!!!!!! I hope you keep on likeing it!!!

Strangequark ummmm, I think it would be best to not answer that! Though might I say it sounds stuck up!

DISCLAIMER: not mine! darn it! J.K.'s (starts sobbing)

* * *

After the dance ended every one went back up to there common rooms, a few of the Gryffindor boys had snuck down to the kitchens and brought back lots of food

"PARTY!!!" screamed Dean, and every one dug into the food and drinks

Ginny and Harry sat on the couch talking,

"That was so fun tonight Harry, thank you so much!" Ginny said

"It was a pleasure" said Harry, Ginny cuddled up to Harry who started gently stroking her hair...

"Did anyone ever tell you, you are beautiful?" Harry asked

"No" said Ginny

"Well you are" said Harry slightly blushing

"You look so cute when your embarrassed" Ginny said toying with Harry's hair, Harry rolled his eyes

"Thanks" he muttered sarcastically

"Any time" Ginny replied sweetly cuddling closer to Harry

"You are all suppose to be in bed!" said McGonagall coming into the room, "Party's over! Every one to bed...NOW!" every one moaned and pulled there full bellies groaning

A few weeks had passed, Harry, Ron and Neville were sitting in there dorm talking

"I think we should do something really special for the girls" said Harry

"Like what?" said Neville

"Well I was thinking that we could have a dinner with them in the room of requirements" Harry suggested

"That would be cool!" said Ron

"Yeah!" said Neville

"I was thinking that we could have private tables lit by candles" Harry said "What other kind of mush do girls like?"

"We could get dobby to serve us" said Ron

"Knowing your girlfriend we would have to hire him to get her to eat" Harry said

"Hey! Don't insult her!" said Ron indignantly, Harry just rolled his eyes

"We could get them gifts" said Neville

"Good idea, Nev!" said Ron

"What should we get them?" said Ron?

"Dunno" said Neville, as Harry started rummaging through his trunk

"Ahh! Here we go!" said Harry "I have the perfect idea"

"Care to share mate?" Ron asked

"Nope, not at all" said Harry cheerfully, Ron tossed a pillow at him, Harry tossed back and walked out of the room

"So Neville what are you going to give Luna?" Ron asked

"Oh!" said Neville excitedly "That would be perfect!"

"What would be?" Ron asked but Neville had already left the room

"Damn" said Ron "Maybe I could give Hermione a nice book" he said to himself "No-no that would not work...hmmmmm well, I'll think of something" said Ron

The next day the three boys waited anxisly for the mail to come, it seemed like FOREVER till the owls came

"Um, we got to go do a bit of homework" said Harry as he, Ron and Neville rushed out of the great hall,

"Are you sure that owls was the best way to ask them to come to the room of requirements?" Neville asked

"I think it is" said Harry

meanwhile back in the great hall

"I wonder where the boys ran off to" Ginny said

"Yes it is very suspicious" said Hermione "Homework...Yeah right"

"Look!" said Ginny as Ron and Harry's owls flew down to them, the girls relived the owls of there of there letters then quickly opened them

"See I knew they were up to something" said Hermione then she opened her letter

'Meet me at the Room of Requirements on Saturday at 8:00 pm

-Love Ron'

"interesting" said Hermione "What does yours say Gin?"

"Mine says: Meet me at the Room of Requirements on Saturday at 8:00 pm, love Harry"

"Guys have no since of creativity, do they?" said Hermione

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, Hermione handed Ginny her note, Ginny skimmed it and laughed

"No they do not" Ginny agreed

"Wonder what they are planning" mused Hermione

"Probably another failed attempt at romance" giggled Ginny

"Probably" said Hermione "Guys have no sense of romance"

Sunday finally arrived the girls got slightly dressed up and headed up to the Room of requirements....

* * *

And you will have to find out what happens in the next chappie! 12 reviews! Author laughs cruelly 


	21. Romantic Dinner For Six

AUTHORS NOTE: I am the worlds worst person in the world it took me SOOOO long to post this chappie... (hides head in shame) but I had MAJOIR writers block so try to forgive me!!!! I know fairly well wear I want to go with the next chappie or so, so it shouldn't take to long to update but then I have that camping trip so it will, but enough of me rambling, REVIEW!!!!

IMPORTANT: I am going on a week long camping trip with my school starting Monday and will be gone still Sunday so I will not be posting any chappies, but I will try my hardest to do a rough draft of the next chappie on paper so that I can post it Monday or Tuesday, so hold in there and review well you are waiting!!!!

REVIEWERS: I am so sorry but I am rushing to get this chappie out so I am not going to write back to every person, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! These are my awesome reviewers:kirsti1453, Victoria27, blink qurl017, waytoomuchtime, bdb869, Black Cherrie, obsessed87,battlefield-addict, lucugirl07, seekerchic211!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine so bite me!

* * *

As Ginny and Hermione reached the Room of Requirements they caught up to Luna who was also going,

"What are you doing here Luna!" Ginny asked

"Neville asked me to come, said Luna"

"Harry and Ron asked us to come" said Ginny

"Interesting" said Luna "Ah, were here" as they entered the room they gasped it was dimly it with floating candles, and romantic music was playing in the background, and three little tables were in the center of the room, each table had a beautiful rose in the middle. The three boys walked over and took there girl's hand and led them to a table

"You look fantastic tonight gin," whispered Harry

"Thanks" whispered Ginny back "You don't look to shabby your self" Harry handed Ginny a little box.

"What is this" Ginny asked looking at the box

"It's a present for you" said Harry

"Thank you Harry" said Ginny and opened the box inside was a delicate silver chain and in the middle there was locket, on the heart shape locket was ingraved a rose vine that twisted and twereved around the letteing in the middle that said: G.W. H.P.

"Open it" said Harry, and Ginny did on one side there was a picture of Harry and Ginny at the dance kissing, on the other side there was a picture of Harry and Ginny walking well holding hands and laughing

"That is so sweet Harry! Thank you so much"

"Your welcome Ginny" said Harry "Here turn around I will put it on for you" Ginny turned around and Harry gently fastened the clasp around her neck

"Where did you get the pictures?" Ginny asked

"Colin Creevey took them" Harry said

"Oh"

"What can I get you to eat Miss Wheezy and Mr. Potter?" Dobby asked, they gave Dobby there orders and he hurried to the next table, pretty soon the food arrived and every one started eating

"I'll trade you a bite of my Hamburger for a bite of your Fettuccini Alfredo" Harry offered

"It has my coody's in it" Ginny warned

"I like your coody's" Harry said

"Mines better" said Ginny

"No its not" said Harry

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"IS TO!!!"

"Fine it is but if I had gotten the same thing I would not have a chance to get your coody's"

"Harry Potter you can have my cooty's and time you want" Ginny said

"Okay I want them now!" Said Harry, Ginny kissed Harry

"You taste like Fettuccini Alfredo" Harry said

"Well you taste like Hamburger" said Ginny

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked pretending to be worried

"I don't know," Smirked Ginny "I think I would have to taste it again" Harry leaned over the table and kissed her

"No definitely not a bad thing" said Ginny

"Well in that case, I might have to kiss you again!" Harry said.

"Think about it" said Ginny "I can tell my grand kids that I kissed the one and only Harry Potter"

"I hope they are my grandkids to" said Harry

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the night eating, talking, laughing, and finding lame excuses to kiss each other.

RON AND HERMIONE!!!!

"Ron what are we doing?" Hermione asked

"Umm, we are going to eat dinner" Ron said

"Ron led her to there table"

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said

"I'm glad you like it" said Ron not sure what to say "Here I have something for you" said Ron he handed her a little box. Inside the box was a golden necklace with a ruby pendent hanging in the middle,

"Its lovely Ron!" said Hermione

"Yeah, and if you squeeze it, it sings..." Ron said squeezing the jewel which then stated to sing:

This could be it

I think I'm in love

It's love this time

It just seems to fit

I think I'm in love

This love is mine

I can see you with me when you're older

All my lonely nights are finally over

You took the wait of the world off my shoulders

When you kiss me

I know you miss me

And when you're with me

The world just goes away

The way you hug me

The way you show me

That you adore me

Oh when you kiss me

You are the one

I think I'm in love

Life has begun

I think I'm in love

I can see the two of us together

I know I am going to be with you forever

Love couldn't be any better

The world just goes away

Oh when you kiss me

I know you miss me

And when your with me

The world just goes away

The way you hug me

The way you kiss me

The way you show me

That you adore me

Oh when you kiss me

I can see you with me when I'm older

All my lonely nights are finally over

You took the weight of the world off my shoulders

The world just goes away...

When you kiss me

I know you miss me

And when your with me

The world just goes away

The way you hug me

They way you show me

That you adore me

The world just goes away

And when you kiss me

I know you miss me

Oh, the world just goes away

When you kiss me

-Shania Twain, When you kiss me

"Oh Ron that is so sweet!" Hermione said squeezing the jewel again "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome" said Ron and kissed gently Hermione on the lips, the kiss ended and they just stared into each others eyes for a while

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked. Ron turned pink

"How much I enjoy kissing you" he said staring at the table cloth, Hermione kissed him again

"What can I get for dinner" Dobby asked

"Ron-" Hermione started

"We paid him!" Ron said

"Theys did Miss" Dobby squeaked "Offered me three gallons theys did, but Dobby said that was to much, three whole gallons! I says Dobby would gladly do it for free, but theys insisted theys did pay me Miss, finally we agreed on 7 sickles"

"Oh good!" said Hermione and gave the house elf her order

"That was really sweet of you Ron, to pay Dobby" Hermione said

"It wasn't really my idea" said Ron

"It was still sweet" Hermione said, and kissed him again, Ron slowly started kissing down her cheek, and down her neck, across her collar bone then back up to her lips, there lips found each other again, Hermione slowly stuck her tounge in his mouth, when they broke up Hermione finally said

"That was...wow!"

"Yeah" said Ron still looking kinda dazed

"You have kiss marks all over your face" Hermione giggled

"You have kiss marks all over you face, neck and collar bone" said Ron smirking

"I guess I will have to put more on you" said Hermione also smirking

They spent the rest of the night putting kiss marks on each other

NEVILLE AND LUNA!!!!

Just something's you need to know about them and their relationship: this is both of there first ever time with the whole going out scene so they are a bit shy and awkward, the have only ever kissed once (that was at the dance)umm I think that sums it up, kk keep on reading

"Hello Neville"

"Hi Luna thanks for coming" said Neville

"What are we doing?" Luna asked

"We thought it would be nice to do something special for you, Ginny and Hermione so we are taking you out to dinner" said Neville

"Oh" said Luna a little dreamily "I was just reading about karnkles and fugglies before I came here, did you know you-know-who has a lot of them on his side?"

"How...interesting" Neville said in a stained voice

"I really think that they should teach us about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"Yea..." said Neville "Here" Neville handed Luna a box, she carefully opened it

"That is so pretty! Thank you Neville, I love it" Inside the box was a...necklace (WOW so creative!!! Go me!!! Yea!!!!!) (Be creative peoples use your imagination for this necklace because I don't really know how to describe it, kk? Coo) On the gold chain hung a emerald (IMPORTANT!!! Emerald stand for love and that is why I picked this gem, I did a lot of research for this...HAHA it says right here: 'Believed to improve the memory and enhance the clairvoyance of their wearers, the emerald has been prized by collectors for almost 4,000 years. Emerald is the rarest variety of the gem species Beryl. It is believed to symbolize prosperity, UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, forgiveness, compassion, group consciousness, peace, tolerance, youth, vitality and nature. Many of the best quality emeralds come from Columbia, but they are also found in India, South Africa, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Russia, and Zimbabwe.')

Wrapped around the pendent was a golden sting, and sitting on top was a delicate golden fairy

"It belonged to my mum" said Neville

"Thank you so so so so much!" said Luna putting the Necklace on, Neville slowly leaned in and kissed her, after they finished Luna said

"Do you know that emeralds stand for unconditional love?"

"Yes I am very aware of that" Neville said

* * *

And that is all I am going to write!!! 677 reviews, lol, no 12 again! Haha 


	22. The Battle

AUTHORS NOTE: I know that I am a horrible person and this took for ever to up load. I am so so so so so sorry. Thank you beloved reviewers. I love you

DISCLAIMER: not mine. I am to stupid to think up some one as great as Harry Potter.

* * *

The weeks of blissful peace slurred into months, Harry got more and more uneasy about why Voldemort was doing, not to mention that Harry had been wakeing up with funny dreams, funny dreams about Voldemort planning to kill someone...him.

Harry had worked hard to learn as much as he could for this final battle, He felt as sure of himself as he could get, now all he had to do was wait for Voldemort to pick a time

"Harry are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ginny asked

"Maybe" Harry teased. No matter how tired he was he still had time to tease his girlfriend

"Puh-lease" begged Ginny

"Mabye"

"You skipped the last one"

"Fine for a kiss I will go" Harry said, kissing Ginny

"See ya tomorrow then" Ginny said

"Ya night" said Harry giving her one last squeeze, they each walked up to there dormitories

"I wonder if this is love" Harry pondered to himself as he feel asleep

(N/a I know that in the books Harry sees stuff as if he was Voldemort but I am the author so ha) DREAM: Voldemort stood in the center of the ring of Death Eaters

"Do you remember the plan?" His cold voice sent a chill down Harry's back

"Yes my lord" the Death Eaters murmured

"Good, remember. And don't fail me"

"Of course not my lord"

END DREAM

Harry woke with a start, he had a feeling that that dream was not good, Harry looked at his watch, with a groan he realized it was time to get up, he took a quick shower and tossed on some nice robes then went down stairs to meet Ginny.

"Hey sexy!" someone called as Harry walked down the stairs, Harry saw Ginny running to him

"Hey beautiful" Harry said

"Want to go get breakfast" Ginny asked

"This is my breakfast" said Harry kissing Ginny "Lets go get second breakfast"

After breakfast they loaded the carriages and started off to Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny where the only ones in the carriage.

"I could do with some more of that first breakfast we had" Harry said

"Me to" said Ginny and started kissing Harry

They reached Hogsmeade and stopped kissing.

"Where do you want to go first" Harry asked

"I dunno" said Ginny "Lets just walk around"

"Sounds good to me" said Harry

They strolled around for a while when Neville came running up to them

"Harry (gasp)....death (gasp) eaters are atta(gasp)king Hogsmeade"

"Damn it" Harry swore "Neville I will be there in right a second can I talk to Ginny for a sec"

"Sure" said Neville giving them room to talk privately

"Ginny go back" Harry said

"No" Said Ginny

"Please" Harry pleaded

"No, Harry I want to fight"

"Please Ginny leave it to me" Harry said desperately

"No" said Ginny and Harry sighed giving up

"I love you Ginny" said Harry kissing her lightly on the lips

"I love you to Harry" Ginny said quietly "You don't have to do this. You don't have to play the hero you could go back to the castle"

"No Ginny I have to do this, I have to kill Voldemort" Ginny seemed to understand this well enough, Harry gave her a final kiss and turned to Neville and was surprised to find that the whole DA stood assembled in front of him

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked "Go back to the castle before it's too late!"

"No Harry" said Hermione

"Fine wands out lets go" Harry was in to much of a rush to fight to argue much "Use small, simple jinxes. If you have to-kill them" Harry reminded as they entered the battle field curses stated to fly. Soon the D.A. Spread out taking on death eaters. They would help each other where they could but every one knew lots of people would die.

The fight spread out all over Hogsmeade. The dead and the hurt spread every where, being trampled in the confused flurry of action.

"HARRY!" came a high pitched voice that Harry recognized as Ginny's. Harry ran to the voice. "Ouch! Fuck that hurt!" Harry finally found her. Three death eaters had surrounded her

Harry stunned them and ran to hug Ginny

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine-now"

"Stick next to me" Harry said and whipped around to fight an oncoming death eater

"Well look who it is" came a voice. Ginny whimpered as she saw who it was "Playing hero again Potter?"

"Tom Riddle" Harry's said

"MY NAME IS VOLDAMORT"

"No need to huff and puff, Tommy" Harry said calmly staring strait at that ugly face. Voldemort's eyes blazed

"You know you could use some blush" Harry said trying to fight for time "You look to pasty white" Voldemort hissed

"I am warning you, Potter"

"Why kill innocent people?" Harry asked "Why not use your power to do good?"

"Why?" Voldemort's voice asked in a mocking tune "Why? Tell me this Potter, between me and that crackpot old fool Albus Dumbledore who do people fear? Who do people think is more powerful? Who is greater? Me Potter ME! I am great."

"You are a disgusting fool, who murders innocent people and little children" Ginny spit

"Its my dear friend Ginerva Weasley" He laughed cruelly "I almost killed you once. I will not fail this time."

"You are just a fucking bastered with a big stick up his ass" Ginny said her red head temper lost

"Shut-up muggle lover" he said in a dangerous voice

"Fuck yourself"

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed

"NO!" cried Harry jumping in front of Ginny. He felt the curse hit him.

* * *

Cliffey. Heehee If i get lots of reviews i will update soon. So review and tell all your freinds to review.  



	23. Proposal

N/AI know i am bad way way way bad i have taken a long time to update. But i stayed home sick from school today so here is the next chappie. I am not sure if this is the last chappie or if i am going to have one more. Reveiw me your ideas!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**Proposal   
**

..."Avada Kedavra" Voldemort hissed

"NO!" cried Harry jumping in front of Ginny. He felt the curse hit him...

Harry fell back as the curse hit him. I'm dead he though. This is what it feels like to be dead. But Harry could hear voices somebody was screaming-no wait two people where screaming some one was crying more voices soon joined adding more confusion.

'Wait a sec.' Harry though 'I'm not dead' He stared recognizing voices Ginny's It sounded like Albus was their and lots of other people to. Harry opened his eyes but found him self laying face down on the ground.

"He's dead" Ginny was sobbing over him "He's dead."

Harry rolled over

"No I'm not" he said.

Ginny shrieked in delight and every one else went silent

"He's alive" Ginny whispered and Harry stared kissing her.

"Harry I though you were dead" Said Ginny between kisses "I didn't know what to do with out you."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Dead," said Dumbledore who was watching the young couple.

"Huh?" said Harry "How?" Both Harry and Ginny looked at Dumbledore for Ginny knew he was dead but wasn't quite sure how.

"The spell he sent to you. It reflected off you and hit him. I guess he didn't have quite all of his power, and it killed him" Dumbledore said.

"Where is his body?" Harry asked.

"He was not human enough to have a really body it went up in smoke, and is not gone"

"Miss Weasley I think it's time to let Harry see Madam Pomfrey" said Professor McGonagall.

* * *

That night was filled with partying, dancing and good food. After Madam Pomfrey had looked him over several times and made him take several nasty potions she let him go

Harry dashed to his dorm changed his robes. He hesitated for a second the ran to his trunk and pulled out a small leather pouch and stuffed it in robes. He went to the fire place in the common room. Thankfully every one was at the party. He stuck his head in the fire and had a quick conversation with Molly and Arthur. Finally he hurried to the great hall not wanting to miss the partying

As soon as he entered the room a great applause went up

"Harry!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed, she had been chatting with some friends in one of the corners of he great hall. But now came hurling towards him as she reached him she rapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and started to kiss him

A slow song came on and Ginny uncurled her legs and the started to dance. They spent the rest of the night dancing.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

"Sure" said Ginny.

The two of them walked in a peacfull silcence. The half moon shone peacefully over the lake. Every thing was silent, their was no wind. The music from the party could be heard and Harry and Ginny started to dance. After the song ended Harry kissed Ginny. Then he took her hands in his and bent down on one knee.

"Ginny I love you, and I want to keep you for ever. I know that I am only in 6th year and you are in 5th but I need you to be happy. I need to see you every day to smile. And kiss you every day to laugh. When I heard you screaming during the battle I knew right then that I could not live with out. And I know that I will have to wait till you're done with school to marry you and have a family. But I need to know that you are mine forever. I have already asked your Mum and Dad and they said its okay as long as we wait till your out of school to start a family" Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the leather pouch and pulled out a gold ring with emerald jewels in it "Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

"Yes" said Ginny and Harry slipped the ring on her finger

* * *

So what do you think tell me if you think i should add one more chappie just to wrap things up or not   



End file.
